


Marshmallow Megalomaniac in Hero World

by Forlorn_Storyteller



Series: From Mafia to Hero [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bakuran is a walking trauma, Gen, Izuku is Byakuran, OP Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Storyteller/pseuds/Forlorn_Storyteller
Summary: Byakuran woke up to a scene where a doctor declared him Quirkless, as if it was some sort of handicap and sealed his fate as someone less.He learned a lot of things about this new world.1. Being Quirkless means he is either at the bottom or- out of social strata altogether.2. This world have more idiots than he could count.3. They think they can decide his fate.No Tsunayoshi and Yuni... which mean nobody is going to stop him from having fun! It would be boring without his fellow Great Skies but- he could always find toys to amuse him with.Byakuran was no hero and he has zero dying will to help people- but he didn't mind giving out freebies and gathering followers.Non-chronological compilation of Byakuran having fun in MHA world as Izuku.





	1. The megalomaniac is reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, I remember reading Byakuran is Izuku fic that's just one shot... and since I already have Tsuna!Izuku... why not Byakuran?

In different world Izuku was Tsuna in his past life, which wasn’t a stretch because both of them had the nerve of a hamster that would go rabid to protect what they held dear. Everything was possible in universe though, so in one world of all great skies- Byakuran ended up reborn as the quirkless Midoriya Izuku.

When his memory as the sky woke up, he had just been convicted with Quirkless status at six. His mother had been hopeful to go to a doctor again when he was six.

The doctor wasn't kind. As if being Quirkless, having an extra toe joint and lacking super power of his own was a defect or illness. Byakuran for his credit didn’t laugh on the pathetic doctor’s face for being such an ignorant fools. Then his mother started to shake, as if she couldn’t believe the doctor just told her son to give up his dream bluntly with nonexistent tact when talking to a five years old.

Something fierce burned inside Byakuran at the sight, not for himself but for Midoriya Inko. He had been an orphan as Byakuran, and this woman was a mother of his- this mother belonged to him.

“Hm… don’t wanna, why should I give up my dream?” He asked the doctor with a smile. “There’s no need for a Quirk to be a hero is there? Are you dumb? How can you get a doctorate with being this stupid, doctor?”

Obviously, the old doctor wasn’t expecting that comeback.

“There’s jet hero… his Quirk can be replaced with a jetpack, more reliable and can be fixed and upgraded faster than training his Quirk!” Byakuran began to babble, “Then there’s flame hero- and we already have flamethrower since forever! There’s many support item that can replace Quirk!” He pointed at the doctor, “Okaa-san, we don’t need to listen to a dumbo… it’s dangerous to trust stupid doctor! They can do- what’s the news the other day said- malpractice!” Chirped Byakuran. “So let’s go home Kaa-san!”

The doctor was red to the tip of his ears, and told them to get out. Inko was startled by what just happened, and as soon as the doctor yelled them all the way out of his clinic- Byakuran burst to tears in front of his clinic. Inko was panicked, thinking it was genuine tears and yelled back at the doctor for yelling at her son.

Byakuran had no shame, so he cried and clung to his mother. It was a spectacle for the neighbors to see, and soon bystanders came supporting Inko. Between an angry doctor and protective mother hugging a crying child- the public easily sided with Inko.

It didn’t take long for the clinic to be out of business.  
Byakuran actually had no grudge against the tactless doctor, because perhaps the sod was being blunt to snuff out the dangerous dream of a child without power. However it was still a slight against his pride about being told he was incapable of something, and no one but his fellow Great Skies could tell him that.

Though in case of Tsunayoshi and Yuni, they told him off about not doing this and that for moral reason than his incapability. So yeah- _rude_ so it was totally justified he put the guy out of business. The wonder of social media, even a determined four year old could do a terrific job.

* * *

He was upset for three days to the point his mother thought he was sick, in actuality Byakuran was just sulking because his game partners weren’t here to entertain him. Byakuran was good at looking for silver lining in every dark cloud.

The cloud in this case was more relevant to Tsunayoshi’s than his Kikyou though, problematic all around from disobedience to temperamental with only strength as his saving grace- then again their taste for set members differ and Byakuran wasn’t going to criticize Tsunayoshi’s choice. No Tsunayoshi and Yuni meant he was free to screw this world over as he please. He had no plan for world domination- it did things to his already strained sanity and in overall just fun when you’re planning it but when you got it? Super boring- and it got old quickly so he won’t- he was just going to have fun and this different world have soooo many potentials for him to enjoy.

What did he do to deserve being reborn in a world like American superhero comic book? Also- again~ no Tsunayoshi who had Hyper Intuition to predict when Byakuran was up to no good or Yuni looking at him with disapproving frown before they joined force in lecturing him that his fun wasn’t a good idea and they were putting their foot down.

He loved his fellow Great Skies- but they took their obligation too seriously to have fun.

Byakuran/Izuku wasn’t going to pass up this chance to wreck chaos unsupervised.

* * *

School was interesting once he smilingly tell them he was officially Quirkless, as if it was a badge of honor. The sheer number of kids who think it was _‘kick my butt’_ sign was astounding, and it amused Byakuran greatly just how cruel kids in this world could be. Bullying problem was prominent in his previous world, but never he has seen a single status that didn’t make him crippled or dumb could kick his social status to the bottom or rather out of hierarchy altogether.

Then there was Tsubasa-kun, who was apparently related to the dumbo doctor and holding grudge because his family clinic went bankrupt. And Kacchan- holly-molly~ how did he not notice of how twisted this kid’s worldview became? A child raised in modern world with mindset of rule of the jungle, the strong eat the weak. Eerily reminded him of Tsunayoshi's cloud, but not quite the same. The adults didn’t even stop the kid to commit violence because of his flashy Quirk, a future hero should be encouraged or something.

“Because of you, Grandpa have to close his clinic! You’re Quirkless-useless scum! I will beat you up!” Yelled Tsubasa-kun when he and the rest of Kacchan’s gang cornered Byakuran after school.

Kacchan just watched, content to act as a fence before diving in himself. How generous of him to give the first punch to Tsubasa-kun. The boy was quite overweight, and boooy- how did that wing supported his body? Byakuran just smirked as he observed the wings… the bone was light and fragile, complete with thin skin like paraglider.

“Eeeeh- but doctor have to be smart, what did I say that’s wrong?”

“Deku, you dare to talk back?!”

This would be fun~ Byakuran laughed as he ran back towards the school front yard. Tsubasa was so enraged, he didn’t notice they weren’t in secluded area on the back anymore. There were witnesses- including a teacher who was just out inspecting classrooms after school.

_‘Perfect~’_

Tsubasa tried to descend from the sky to pin him down- or something… Byakuran pulled out his All Might’s pencil case and threw the content at the flying boy- shrieking like Tsunayoshi used to be as if he didn’t mean to throw sharp and pointy writing instruments. Or he just happen to sharpen all pencils the night before school instead of preparing it as makeshift weapon.

Tsubasa-kun went down when several sharp pencils made a hole on his wing, and the bag Izuku threw was enough to knock him off of the sky. Then he ran towards the teacher in tears, bawling about being attacked and how scared he was.

Being marked as weakling had its merits as he had learned from Tsunayoshi, and Byakuran was going to reap that for all its worth.

“Keiji had broken wings, is it not enough my father’s clinic is out of business?” Tsubasa’s parents were enraged. “Keep my son out of this!”

Inko didn’t back down, “My son is just defending himself! He is throwing backpack and pencils- it’s an accident! This would never happen if your child didn’t try to bully my son! It’s a legit self defense!”

In the end because he was seen screaming in fear in front of so many people, there was no helping Tsubasa as he was obviously the instigator of violence. He smiled as he kept sobbing, burying his face in his mother’s embrace. Kacchan was watching at him with shock- obviously, the boy didn’t expect the result. They had cornered him to put him in his place, but ended up being on the losing side.

He was still crying like a pathetic coward, but the he was also the winner. So he allowed a smile to curve his lips as he looked at Kacchan’s direction over Inko’s shoulder.

Then he mouthed out soundlessly. _“Let’s have fun again, Kaaacchan~”_

It took a few months for Tsubasa to recover from his broken wings, and he was about to be taken back home to recuperate when tragedy strike. Tsubasa fell from his hospiral room’s window, and his mending wing’s bone shattered when he hit the ground. His life wasn’t in danger falling from second storey but the hope of flight was lost.

He was as good as Quirkless.

The poor boy claimed he saw Izuku flying by the window of his room and tried to catch the green haired boy. That was why he fell, but there was no way Midoriya Izuku could sneak to the hospital or even flying outside Tsubasa’s window. The next day it was known in Onodera Elementary that Tsubasa Keiji won’t come back to school, and from unknown source the fate of the winged boy spread among students and faculty members. The damage on Tsubasa’s wings were crippling, the bone couldn’t be mend right even with healing Quirk as there were too many broken pieces. He was as good as Quirkless now.

On the same day Kacchan yelled at him during recess, “You did that on purpose you freak! It’s not enough you’re Quirkless, you just have to make others to share your fate! You’re a villain!”

Obviously, Kacchan had waited for them to be out of adult’s supervision. The boy was smarter than Tsubasa for sure. “What do you mean Kacchan? I didn’t make Tsubasa-kun Quirkless… he fell by himself.” He wasn’t bothered to hide anything, so he was smiling as if everything was alright in the world. Well- he was just curious if Tsubasa was really recovering, he was even generous enough to offer healing Tsubasa fully because he did go overboard. Also- Tsubasa supposed to be dead when he fell if not for first aid Byakuran provided. Then again he wasn't generous enough to save Tsubasa's wing.  

Byakuran wasn’t going to help someone who didn’t beg for it.

“Bullshit! You are the villain!” Insisted Kacchan.

Byakuran laughed, “Come on Kacchan, I am Quirkless remember? How can I cripple Tsubasa-kun? It’s an accident…” He reached out for his pencil case and pulled out a very sharp pencil. “Riiiight?”

The whole class was scared now, as young as they were- they do have survival instinct. Except for Kacchan, but he was quite strong and bullheaded so Byakuran wasn’t surprised. “Don’t fuck with me, Deku.” He roared, his hands sparkled with tiny explosions.

Bakuran reached again for his backpack, and this time pulling out his electric sharpener and pulled out the drawer full of fine wood shavings. “Do you know Kacchan, there’s a lot of combustible stuff in daily object around us so… you have to be super careful.”

That stopped Bakugou on his track.

“Like this one…” He chirped, then pulled an orange he got for his desert today. “And inside orange… the peel is flammable too! Dangerous stuff around nitroglycerin.” Then he pointed at first aid box on the corner of their class. “Especially disinfectant! Wao… it’s like we’re in landmine.” He was giggling now. “You can kill us by accident you know~”

As one, their classmates run away- screaming for teachers and their mother. At last a teacher came and ask what happened, the whole time Kacchan was catatonic. Byakuran chirpily told the teacher that he was teaching Kacchan about combustible and flammable object around them, and it was dangerous if Kacchan keep exploding stuff because he might go BOOM!

"We're just playing, right? Kacchan?"

Kacchan never answered him, but that was fine. Byakuran would teach him how to have fun.


	2. Children are cruel, but the megalomaniac isn't playing their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go- I have about five chapters written for the heck of it~

Bakugou Katsuki was interesting, a child with ambition too big for his tiny body with a temperament to match. He was also Byakuran’s new favorite toy, and- Byakuran already lowered his expectation because a child was no match to Mare Sky so he couldn’t as entertaining as Tsunayoshi but enough to entertain his boredom. It helped when other children scampered away like startled little rodents from him, Kacchan stayed out of sheer pride and stubbornness.

It wasn’t like the boy was completely fearless, he was just not a quitter. That made Byakuran want to tease and bully him. Tsunayoshi would call him out for being pathetic adult picking on kids, but they were both kids in body!

_‘Your mind is OLD- don’t deny it!’_

_‘Byakuran-san… this is a new low even for you.’_

His mental Tsunayoshi and Yuni were getting noisier nowadays, but they made good company and provide amusing commentary. He was amazed by his own nerve to demote his fellow great skies to peanut gallery. Maybe this schoolyard game was getting to him, and speaking of demotion.   

Kacchan had christened him with insulting nickname Deku, when the explosive boy learned how to read kanji ahead of everyone else. While Byakuran couldn’t speak for his own sanity and twisted mindset, it was quite something to see a four years old used newly gained knowledge to put down another child to assert his superiority.

Frankly- he was a bit disappointed by this, for all his big dream and boasting… Kacchan was super petty. Especially since lately, Kacchan was stubbornly holding on to his image of superiority and persistently calling him out for the world to hear as useless Deku even within hearing range of teachers.

“OI! Useless Deku!”

“Bakugou-kun!”

That was the third reprimand from their teacher, who was so pale when she saw Byakuran was looking at her funny. “What’s wrong with calling shitty Deku useless! He is a waste of space with his Quirklessness!”

Nobody buy it in this class anymore, that Midoriya Izuku was someone they could trample and make fun off. Not that if they don’t want to meet the same fate as Tsubasa- and the other two idiots who had moved out of school after several accidents.

Actually Byakuran wasn’t that petty to retiliate against six year old kids, it wasn’t like they could hurt him. Byakuran was just testing how persistent they could be to hold onto their perceived superiority over Quirkless Izuku. Apparently not so much… a bit of pay back, and they couldn’t take it.

Nothing like Kacchan who run towards indestructible wall Byakuran put up with fervor, as if beating Byakuran up was going to set the world right again for him. It was a bit like watching hamster running on its wheel, as if there was a goal instead of endless loop

So Byakuran stepped up his game and presented Deku M1. “Look! Look~ I make this myself!” Deku M1, very helpful robot!” It was a robot with body made of wood, it looked a bit like gola mosca but more nimble for detailed task. It could sharpen pencil to the best sharpness, had small electric fan installed for humid day, and also do a cute little dance.

Well- it was kiddy grade robot- nothing like state of art artificial intelligence he and Sho-chan made in the future.

“SHITTY DEKU!” Bakugou was mad when he saw Deku-M1 and destroyed the wooden puppet with his explosive Quirk.

Unfortunately- exploding something wooden loaded with cables and other component wasn’t a good idea. Byakuran could dodge the exploded pieces with ease but not his poor classmates. He of course- wasn’t Tsunayoshi - so he wasn’t inclined to save them.

_‘You get kids hurts! How could you-’_

_‘Even if these children have been cruel, you shouldn’t play with them that way!’_

Ooops- it wasn’t like he mean that to happen~

He and Bakugou got in trouble- because apparently he was also at fault for bringing dangerous toys.

“Hm… so I have to bring safer toys for Kacchan to explode?” As always twist their words against them and watch them squirm. “Of course, I will bring something better next time… It’s easy peasy for me to make more!”

“Midoriya-kun! That’s not it- you can’t bring dangerous toy to school!”

He cocked his head to the side, “It’s dangerous because Kacchan explode it though… hm- okay! I will make something harder to explode!”

It was amusing how this world seems to be against him, the teachers was being biased for Kacchan because of his powerful Quirk and his peers also idolized his childhood friend. Izuku was totally fine with that, it was more amusing to see this world failing and struggling to bind him with their worldview.

Villains were evil to civilians, and heroes with powerful Quirks would save them.

Such a simple minded society! Revolving around Quirks, a power they didn’t even knew where it came from aside from unexplainable genetic evolution. His previous society wasn’t this naive… they recognized their flame for what it was, a weapon- not the center of their society that treated with kid’s glove.

“I will bring mooooore toys for Kacchan to play with, the next one won’t break as easily!” He promised, giggling all the while for adults to see.

Kacchan was seething, what a child- if you failed to hurt someone, you should try again instead of throwing tantrum. Well- Kacchan’s tantrum was a joy to watch- nothing like tranquil anger of Tsunayoshi. Maybe he should stepped up his game soon, he would get that _‘I am so disappointed at you’_ stare if his main entertainment in this world was baiting Kacchan.

That was just too sad~

Being a child had its merits~ he could be cruel and adults won’t suspect anything. His classmates weren’t much better- it was amusing to see them so frightened and confused that the Quirkless kid of their class couldn’t be used as subject of their superiority complex. They tried and failed-

Izuku had straight A for years, he could do anything- Quirk or no Quirk and watched them flailing as their Quirk didn’t give them a leg up against him.

As for his bullies- aside from Kacchan that was too interesting to get rid off- he had them warned to traumatized so they won’t get on the way too much.

He wondered how did Tsunayoshi dealt patiently with these weaklings without burning them to death? Then again Tsunayoshi was too kind, he even forgave Byakuran so he couldn’t complaint.

* * *

Katsuki hated Midoriya Izuku so much- and it wasn’t because the nerd was Quirkless. Or at least it wasn’t the driving force that made Katsuki despised the green haired boy’s very existence.

He always knew Deku looked down on him, since the Nerd changed and became more nerdy and crazier because of his Quirkless status- Deku had gotten worse. The bastard didn’t just look down on him, but toying with Katsuki for amusement. For all his Quirkless-ness, Deku seemed to have the world spinning at his fingertips.

Deku supposed to extras- a foil that elevated Katsuki’s status as a protagonist. Yet, the nerd refused to stay in the background and rip the script to pieces. As a Quirkless, Deku was to be the object of scorn for his weakness- his uselessness and yet… he was the top of their class and miraculous child prodigy who won several awards- mostly on science and robotic.

Katsuki waited his chance to shine, and when he reveal himself in UA- the pro heroes would be clamoring to have him in their agency.

Deku won a support item competition at the age of nine, faking his age for the heck of it before refusing the award and contract with major support company. _“I just want to try competing- no harm, just pass the award and contract to the runner up he he he, sorry!”_   

All those achievement and victory were pretty trinkets the Nerd took just because he could.

The worst of all- even his own mother warned him to not touch Deku.

“Katsuki… your friend had to get his fingers amputated because that accident in science lab.” Said his mother gravely, and Katsuki knew she was talking about his lackey with long finger Quirk. He was halfway to Quirkless due to that accident that crippled his right hand. The day before that accident, he had torn one of Deku’s notes.

_‘Oops, sorry Midoriya! I can’t help it- my Quirk you see-’_

Deku just smiled and said it couldn’t be helped- and the next day Deku was the first to give the guy a first aid, then throw back the same word ‘ _it couldn’t be helped’_ with an eerie smile on his lips. By now- every students in their year already knew messing with Deku meant you will get screwed sooner or later.

“Inko wonders how did I get a little shit like you for a son, I am even more confused how did she get Izuku-kun…” Everyone in neighborhood was at first charmed by Deku’s charm and smile but throughout the years, the more perceptive ones like his Mom felt the danger.

Anyone who messed with him aside from Katsuki would never have a good life, one way or another they would bump to misfortune. If one didn’t know better, they’d think Deku’s Quirk was called karma. After all, how did the perfect and kind Deku who got straight A had all his would be bully crippled, traumatized or died somewhere in a ditch?

“I am not weak.” Growled Katsuki. “Deku can’t break me.”

His mother looked at him sadly, “Katsuki… I fear when that child get bored of you…” Nothing good happened when Deku was bored, and Katsuki hated the fact that Deku kept him around for personal amusement.

> _“You want to be a hero, don’t you Kacchan?”_
> 
> _“Yeah, and you will never be one!”_
> 
> _“A hero yes, the pro hero… if I feel like it why not?”_
> 
> _“You’re quirkless- pathetic weakling! You got nothing that make you a hero!”_
> 
> _“Ha ha ha- a noble hero certainly isn’t me Kacchan! But it’s fine~ being a pro hero is different! I can do anything, so maybe I will give it a try if I feel like it.”_

Katsuki would beat Deku for sure, he had the advantage of a Quirk and he was destined for greatness! But… deep down Katsuki had no idea _what_ he could beat Deku for to begin with. Deku had stopped dreaming to be a hero, and if he somehow become one it was just because he could.

_As if the world itself tilt in different axis on his whim.  
_


	3. The Deal with The De-Megalomaniac

Byakuran met Todoroki Touya when the scarred boy was hospitalized for his severe burns, a Quirk backlash. It wasn’t like he had sixth sense to know someone with potential was in trouble, he just had affinity for this place with scent of death and disinfectant. Those who were weak in mind and body, struggling to cling to life was always more interesting.

Majority of his funeral wreath had been here for one reason or another when he recruited them. Loyalty was easier to acquire when one was damaged. Hence- certain mist he couldn’t even care to remember.

So he waltzed in to find Todoroki Touya ripe for the taking. Todoroki Touya was annoyed by his presence at first, an unknown child out of nowhere chatting his ears off and nothing he could do to make Izuku go away. Then again Todoroki Touya was at his weakest, a breaking point to speak and solitude wasn’t what he wanted at the moment.

He was lost- and it didn’t take long for the boy to give in to natural charisma of the sky and spill his whole life story to Byakuran, desperate for a direction to live by.

“I hate him… I hate him so much, I want him to bleed, cry and scream like he did to my mother and brother…”

Byakuran was still smiling, unlike Tsuna he wasn’t going to break to tears in sympathy. That wasn’t his style, rather than consolation and warmth what the Mare sky offer was plain cold result. “So... your desire is to drag your father to deepest pit of hell, that’s fine~ I can get you that! But- just killing him won’t be fun you know.”

Poor Touya was looking at him with disbelief. “Fun?”

“Well… this is the man who toys with your mother, he sired you and your siblings for his ambition. For Endeavor… you’re his tool to achieve his goal.” Izuku opened the window of the hospital. “Well, you can always go out and be a villain…and bid your time until you are strong enough to kill him.”

That startled look, even without Tsunayoshi’s intuition it was too plain to see Touya was planning to do exactly that. A naive boy who was blinded by his vengeance was easy.

“But villains… they’re not heard by people.” Byakuran spread his hands wide, “And killing your father as a villain will just make him a hero, that’s too simplistic Todoroki Touya…” He placed a hand over his chest. “That revenge won’t be enough to soothe the burning hatred in your heart.”

The scarred boy was growling now, blood started to seep from his bandaged fist with how hard he clenched them. “Then, what should I do?! So my desire vengeance can be sated?”  

Byakuran chuckled softly, “I will show you the way, it’s the duty of the sky to understand, accept and guide those belong to them… “So- why don’t you become mine?”

Touya gritted his teeth, “Isn’t that just me changing owner?”

“Ha ha ha… Sky didn’t own the cloud, storm and the rain… they’re just there you know?” He corrected the boy, “Maa- it’s up to you how to interpret it but~ why don’t you listen to me for now? If I indeed become the owner of your very soul, I will make it worth…”

The scarred boy inhaled deeply, “I am listening… I must be driven mad to listen to a brat who couldn’t be older than Shouto, but the world is mad too to see Endeavor as hero… fine! You can own me or whatever- just tell me how to throw that bastard to hell.”

Byakuran just smiled, “No worries, it would be worse than hell…”

First thing first- was healing that awful scarred skin of Touya, not out of generosity and since the boy himself was almost adamant about keeping it until Byakuran explained why it had to go. The world they live in was superficial, being so badly scarred would put a damper on Byakuran’s plan for Touya’s grand revenge on Endeavor.

“Where did you get the idea you look like Endeavor? Sure you got his coloring but looks wise… I think you take after your mother more…” Byakuran trailed off, “You look like your mother with red hair and blue eyes… have you look closer on your own reflection?”

Touya looked dumbstruck by that revelation.

“By the way- I took a peek at your home to see your siblings…”

“You did _what_ Byakuran?”

He had introduced himself as Byakuran for convenience sake, beside if he had to gather loyal followers he’d rather have them address him with his old name. “I am being generous to check on your family… seriously- for all his supposed strength, Endeavor is losing for gene dominance… your second brother looks the closest to him but even him got your mother’s colouring…”

“Ah-”

“And your youngest… gosh- this world is quite a wonder with their genetic, I suppose you suppose to get twin brothers before they fusion into one kid... “

Touya swallowed heavily, “Is Shouto alright? After I am hospitalized.... He get Endeavor’s attention all for himself.” And that wasn’t a good thing.

“Nah- as you said, Endeavor didn’t hold back in training poor Shouto… be grateful for I am generous so I give the poor kid a bit of healing after your family went to sleep.”

“T-thank you?” Touya mouthed the gratitude out awkwardly, as if he didn’t believe Byakuran give out freebies for his little brother.

“You’re welcome~”

Todoroki Touya had miraculous recovery, the doctor just assume the ‘backlash’ of his blue flame Quirk that was genetic defect was a mistake on their part. The boy was sent back home with no scar from the overuse of his Quirk.

Touya thought he was dreaming- until Shouto ran towards him with worry on his scarred face. “Touya… you’re fine, you’re not gone too like Mother.”

He grinned, “Yeah, and from now on I will join your training under that bastard.”

Shouto’s eyes widened, obviously his little brother didn’t want that for him. “But-”

“It’s fine.” He told his little brother, a real vulnerable seven years old boy. He had a mission to accomplish.  

 

> _‘Go back to your father and be the perfect son he wants….  
>  A pro hero with power that would surpass him- then...  
>  when it seems all his dreams come true, rip and burn to ashes, Touya.’ _

That would be his perfect revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THat's the last of quick update from stored chapter- I just combine two chapter to one.  
> Also- this isn't chronological yeah~


	4. The Megalomaniac come uninvited to Nezu's tea party

Midoriya Izuku/Byakuran was ten years old when he decided to infiltrate UA. Why did he do so? He had no other reason than because he  _ could-  _ and he wanted to see the interesting mutant who supposed to be the Principal of UA. 

It didn’t hurt to see the look on Nezu’s face when he found the little intruder. Apparently that was how mouse-bear-dog mix mutant would look to see a child lounging in his office sofa with a bag of marshmallow. 

At the time like this he wished to swap their sky blessed abilities so he could tell what the mutant was thinking with that amusing expression. Rodent didn't make the most expressive face, his tense tail and gaping mouth was funny though.  


“I am here for tea Principal Nezu, I even have cheese flavored marshmallow for you!”  

Nezu looked wary, which was understandable for an animal when confronted by a much stronger predator. If Tsunayoshi was the lion, Byakuran was a dragon. "Or do you prefer other flavor? Camembert cheese or gouda?" 

"Who are you?" Asked Nezu. "What are you?"

Byakuran twirled his curly locks, dyed white like his original hair colour in past life. "You can call me Byakuran and I am not your enemy, but I am not your allies either." 

"How did you get in?" 

He smiled at that, "You ask too many question." That pinned the mutant rodent in his place. "Maa- it doesn't matter how did I get in, but since it bothers you so much Nezu-kochou. I will give you some service as introduction present." 

Normally someone in his position would be charged with trespassing, but he was a minor and Nezu was more concerned about security of his school failed to stop a kid from infiltrating. So instead of reporting Izuku, Nezu questioned him with tea and a buffet of sweets made by Lunch rush. 

Wow- Nezu was certainly more adept and smarter than adults in his school. The mutant had his priority straight. 

So Izuku got his second toy he wanted to keep around, but this one was different than Kacchan. Nezu was smart and not as easy to manipulate, but he was interesting to watch so Izuku would throw a bone- or was ita  cheese to Nezu. 

So he told Nezu of UA’s security gap, where to look and how to improve- free of charge! He was no Tsunayoshi, but he could be generous when he felt like it. He got free pass to UA for his trouble, and they both knew it wasn’t a reward but Nezu trying to keep an eye on Byakuran. UA could try, he didn’t mind. 


	5. The World disagree and so the Megalomaniac give them a middle finger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran mock the world, and enjoying himself.

Byakuran was thirteen when he decided to screw school and opted to go to university for the second time. Kacchan wasn’t happy about the Nerd out-staging him, but when did Byakuran care about Kacchan’s opinion? Other than how bad the temper tantrum he could elicit out of the youngest Bakugou, and the possibility of developing early onset of hypertension.

It wasn’t Byakuran’s fault that Kacchan purposely chose a crappy school so he would get an epic ‘ _the first from third rate school to go to UA’_ backstory. Unlike Kacchan, the rest of his schoolmates who knew him breathed a sigh of relief that at last they escaped the Quirkless terror.

Unlike hero license where the candidate had to go to hero course school in high school, robotic engineering didn’t have an age limit or required course for one to join the test. A loophole in hero-centered society, because as long as you’re not inventing tools for heroic, the government seems to think it was below their notice to regulate it too strictly.

Hence- why by his third month of enrolling in Tokyo Institute of Technology, Byakuran decided to get a license, patenting his newest invention in the process. It was quite hilarious to see the examiners lose their shit over his D.Drone. A robot one could control with human’s thought as long as they were wearing the headset. They could also modify the robot like game avatar, adding skills and stats to achieve feats impossible for the controlling body. Of course, it was still limited by the strength of material used to build it but Byakuran believed with more funds he could procure better material and tools than one he recycled from Dagobah junkyard. 

It was a brain child of his, Shoichi and Spanner after the lollipop lover got hooked on an old manga about toys with a similar mechanism.

He also added sharing sense program, in which the headset could simulate the feel of movement to the controlling body. Of course, it wasn’t perfect but close enough to virtual reality in those comics he read before. They could also take away this function and made a perfect exploration robot for space exploration that had become stagnant in the era of Quirks.

He had become famous overnight for his accomplishment, and even though he never lacked money before he certainly appreciates having more to splurge. Then the media just had to come knocking, because a Quirkless squirt just won another award. Byakuran had refused any media coverage because it was too troublesome, and no Sho-chan managing his PR now.

Since college was getting boring too, Byakuran took the chance to give a middle finger to the world. The Quirks were interesting, but the turtle-paced technology development was driving him mad. Because the technology when he was twenty five in his previous world was even more advanced, this world didn’t even have a hover bike and car!

Such blasphemy, Tsuna -the high tech vehicle collector- would be sad.

So a middle finger was well-deserved.

* * *

 

He just finished explaining how his invention works, how his brainchild could revolutionize uncharted territory of science exploration. “It’s an amazing accomplishment for a Quirkless youth such as you to get an award at such a young age.” Byakuran always was his lack of Quirk as a badge of honor so he knew he would get this mentioned early on. “And you suppose to be in middle school now, but you skip all the way to college! Why is that? Why not enjoy your youth?”

It seemed the host of this TV show expected him to be humble about contributing to society and other trashy talk people would want to hear from his poor Quirkless-self. He wasn’t willing to disappoint them so he gave the polite verbal version of a middle finger.

“I will return that question to you, Miss.” He said with an innocent smile that didn’t match what he was going to say, “Why did you think I am not enjoying myself?” Before she could react to that question, already looking flustered by the return, Byakuran added. “I suppose kids my age suppose to make friends in school and hang out in fast food place with them.”

“Ah, yes!” She stuttered back. “Be a teenager!”

“Aha ha ha ha, no thanks.” He laughed at her bemusedly, “Why waste my time being a teenager instead of doing everything my little heart wish for.” He placed his hand above his so-called little heart, “Especially kickstarting science development to move on from supporting heroic industry to something more important like space exploration.”

That earned him gasp from the audience in the studio, and he was sure- the script the host was building beforehand was thrown out of the window. “More important than… heroic industry?” Stammered the host. “But we-”

“Yes-yes…” Byakuran cut her off, “Nothing should be more important than protecting the masses, but the problem is- the villain is a problem today’s society make for themselves.” He stood up and pulled the whiteboard closer, wiping the diagram he made to explain his robot and drew a new one. “In this society… it’s very normal to judge its member by the Quirks they were born with. For example… the vampiric quirk that requires blood, or mutation Quirk that made the user hideous…” He listed on. “They’re easily designed as ‘villainous’ Quirk and even heroes with them still face judgment! Gang Orca is especially a notable example.”

The silence in the studio was thickening, one could almost hear their own heartbeat before Byakuran broke it again.  

Then he grinned. “But naaah- that’s just boring discrimination. I am a scientist, not a sociologist, I don’t care about that.” He pointed at the host, “Now, what’s your Quirk miss?”

“Uhm- I can… mimic voice?”

“Must be super useful for your job to add excitement and quoting…” Byakuran shook his head, “So you were born to host a tv show, again- _boring_ so predictable!” Then he added, “The same can be said for hero Wash, if he wants to be a pilot… nobody will believe him that he can.” He turned to the host again, who seemed to have fried her brain with how she had just lost control of her own show. “I bet nobody ever suggests a career as an engineer to you!”

She stuttered, “No-”

He smiled at the camera at that response, “Hence… once again, why I didn’t bother going to middle school. It’s either you become a hero- or some other future where you can put your Quirk to good use… or you will be a boring salaryman.” He trailed off, “Certainly no one expects Winged Hero Hawks to be a swimmer or even a cook.”

The host laughed nervously, “Well… his wings will get on the way in that kind of profession.”

Byakuran smirked, “Indeed, so… since I don’t have any Quirk- do you think I can be a pro-hero?” There goes the one million dollar question, and once again the studio sank to an uncomfortable silence.

The host swallowed, “Ugh… it would be too dangerous for you Midoriya-kun, you’re a smart boy so-”

Wings sprouted from his back and he rose to the sky, earning gasp from the audience and the host. “Hey? I have wing Quirk, can I be a hero now?”

She stuttered, “But you are-”

The wings disappeared and he landed gracefully on the floor, “Ha ha ha- it’s just a joke, the wing just now is one of my inventions!” Byakuran lied through his teeth. “But my point is… the worldview that shaped by Quirks is a serious hindrance for potentials even more so than pre-Quirk era where we would just doubt a skinny man won’t be able to be a weightlifting athlete before he put on some muscle.” He flexed his muscle for emphasis, raising an amused eyebrow at the still stunned audience.

He paced around the stage, “And the world grow stagnant, everyone seems obsessed over hero vs villain drama and keeping it ongoing like soap opera that last for ten to fifteen seasons housewives love so much.” Byakuran was well aware he just went against everything this hero society believe in, and he loves every second of it.

“Nobody comes up with a solution, and heroes are the solution we want but don’t need to stop villainy.”

That at least earned him a spectacular reaction, the audience was getting angry now.

_“What the hell?!”_

_“This kid just says whatever he wants!”_

_“Just because he can’t become a hero!”_

_“What an arrogant bastard!”_

He clapped his hands, “Now-now… don’t dismiss the Quirkless little me just because you don’t like to hear what I say.” He saw the producer was gesturing the show to be cut off, what he expected really- but in a world where the camera on studio was remotely controlled with a robot he had hacked it beforehand so no one could stop the live broadcast. “After all- even All Might, the strongest hero just suppressed the criminal rate in Japan to 6% and what does that say when the Symbol of Peace didn’t make villain disappear from our country?”

That quieted the enraged audience down.

“Because the heroes arethe white chess piece to Villain’s black, hero exist because of villain and vice versa…” He concluded, “Thus… a hero is never a solution to villainy.”

He turned to the almost forgotten host, “So, I believe the script says the last question is about my next big project?”

“Y-yes.” She looked too scared to share the stage with him now.

Byakuran beamed, “Then I shall answer that now! My next big project to come up with a solution and implement it to suppress the rate of Quirk misuse (villainy) to 0% in ten years time. The true peace...” Actually no-not really, such thing was only in your imagination but coming up with a system that suppresses villainy was doable.   

And now, he earned himself the second wave of disbelief and ire. Byakuran basked under the scorn and mistrust like it was a warm shower in spring.

“You-you… can’t do that!” Stuttered the host, eyes wide in shock as she rooted herself on the sofa.

He laughed harder, “That’s what everyone says when I joke about becoming a hero, and frankly… I learn to not put _anyone’s_ thought to consider when it comes to my goal. In fact-” He trailed off, “The more they told me ‘ _I can’t do it’_ I take it as the more reason for me to not listen and do what I want.”

Oh- the hurt in her eyes and the disbelief, he wanted to see more once the backlash of this show he made of himself came back like a tsunami.

“There’s never a reason to listen to anyone who limits their potential with the conventional worldview of Quirk era.” He told them with a smirk. “Someone with no Quirk like me is not restricted by such tomfoolery, all I need is here.” He tapped his temple, “And the drive to make my goal a reality.”

He cleared his throat and decide to give them parting words. “So- heroes and villains, I advise you to start learning new skills and maybe get a degree before you’re out of the job in ten years. Bye-bye~”

That was how Byakuran gave the society of heroes and villains a middle finger and enjoying every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this? I dunno-  
> BTW- the fanfic discussion in my comment section, continue~ go on-


	6. He is a good momma's boy, but also a megalomaniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take one step back to the past... in which Byakuran make the world his playground.

Byakuran was eight years old when his mother was totally influenced by the high purity of his sky and drunk on the fumes of his sky flame. Hence- the utter apathy on whatever chaos Byakuran brought upon the world, and he would still her most beloved son. He was a bit sad about his mother’s state of mind, but it wasn’t like she became insane or anything. This was what happened when a civilian married into a bloodline of the sky with high purity. At least Inko wasn’t as drunk as Sawada Nana, who wouldn’t even bat an eye when Tsuna’s guardian blow up their house. 

She was still a very loving mother, and Byakuran thinks that was good enough. 

Bakugou Mitsuki disagreed, but she was Kacchan’s mother so her disagreeable personality was genetical. 

“Inko, Katsuki has a nasty cold because someone tampered with the air conditioner in their class.” A combination of overheating from summer that made Kacchan sweat like a pig and then when the air conditioner was functioning again, the temperature dropped low enough to freeze his sweat. The other kid just felt cold, but Katsuki had frost in his skin. 

Which has proven Byakuran’s theory that Kacchan’s nitroglycerine like sweat was easier to trigger than the normal substance found in nature and had the downside of higher freezing temperature. 

“Maa, how awful.” His mother looked concerned, “Perhaps the school needs to call a technician, some kids have Quirk that sensitive to temperature, Izuku didn’t seem unwell. I suppose being Quirkless make my little boy more robust.” 

Aunty Mitsuki looked pained, “Inko… there’s only one kid in same class that can mess with the air-con.” 

“I suppose my dear can do anything… Izuku can be so mischievous sometimes, I am sure there’s no harm done. Kids would be kids, Mitsuki.” Beamed his adorable mother. 

The mother who got lotion for sweat looked horrified. “Inko… there’s something wrong with your son.” 

“Oh my, why did you say such a horrible thing Mitsuki. My son is a good boy even without a Quirk!” She frowned a bit but still gushing over Byakuran, the son of the year. “He is everything a mother wish in a son, sweet-tempered, kind and talented.” 

“Inko, you…” 

**Bakugou Household**

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think Izuku has a brainwashing Quirk.” Mitsuki told her husband, cradling her throbbing head between her hands. “To Inko, he is the perfect golden boy who can do no wrong. She used to be more sensible than this.” 

Masaru looked horrified, and for once Mitsuki didn’t berate her husband for being such a wuss. She was also terrified. “But… Izuku, we can’t leave him be… you heard what the parents of Katsuki’s friends said.” 

At some point Inko’s Quirkless son took his status for a blessing to the next level, a Quirk that usually being held against the boy was turned to weakness. Izuku’s favorite game now was experimenting Quirk weakness. Yubiwa-kun had a long finger for Quirk and Izuku discovered the joint was weak and brittle. A kid with rock for hair one day had moss growing on it and had cracks all over it. Another that had bat Quirk went crazy when Izuku played a sound with frequency normal ear couldn’t pick up. 

Nowadays, revealing your Quirk in Katsuki’s school was equal to handing your weakness in a silver platter to Izuku. Predictably, Katsuki was Izuku’s most frequent victim. Her son had an offensive Quirk, and she never realized how vulnerable her son because of the same power he was blessed with. 

No kid in their school likes playing with their Quirk, or rather they didn’t dare to do it around Izuku. This was the age where kids like showing off their superpower, exploring their Quirk without being bound by regulation. The Quirk regulation was always lax for kids that just discovering about themselves. 

Izuku, the sole Quirkless kid in the school end up becoming a menace for this crucial state. As abnormal as the kid turned to be, Mitsuki didn’t think Izuku was doing this because he was resentful for his lack of Quirk. If anything… the way Quirkless Izuku looked at Quirked people, it was like a child in a toy store, marveling by so many variations of it he could play with. 

“And Katsuki don’t believe me to stay away from Izuku-kun.” 

“Can we pull him out of his current school?” 

“Katsuki will never agree with that, and I can’t predict how Izuku-kun would react to that.” He might not care at all, or he would bait Katsuki to stay. 

**Onodera Elementary**

“So~ what will happen if the butterfly leaves their eggs in your hair? Are you fine if the caterpillar eats them?” 

The girl had flower hair Quirk, who was so proud of butterfly circling her hair before Izuku asked her this question. She screamed as if someone had strangled her before running away in terror. 

Izuku pouted, “I wanted to see if the butterfly can grow safely eating flower growing from human’s scalp…” He tapped his pen on his note. “Or if they will grow a taste for human’s nutrition.” Or if the nectar of her flower was from her sugar intake. 

Oh- there were so many things to discover in this playground. 


	7. The mad banquet of megalomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Byakuran's middle finger to the world.

His mother was a bit worried about his ambitious goal, but she believed in him as always. Ah- the perk of tipsiness from sky flame’s fume~ 

“You can do it Izuku, just don’t make too many people to be angry to you.” 

“Of course, Mama.” 

The reaction to his middle finger for Quirked world was mixed, and unsurprisingly his fellow students in college was very proud of him. As apparently the sponsorship for technology that unrelated to heroic had been very underfunded for the last five decades and there was no shortage of bitter scientist and inventors. 

Some of them was even forced to work on support item they had no interest to invest their talent into, because that was where most of the money goes. So even if they were skeptical the wunderkid Midoriya Izuku could achieve the impossible, they wish him luck. The men of science were all sick that their art was focused on helping heroes nowadays, as if they were the supporting character in the twisted world that had turned to superhero comic book. 

Since they already had this mindset, it took little persuasion to get their backing. It wasn’t a lot but they knew where their side was in this society now and slowly _but_ surely Byakuran would have them dancing in his palm. Millefiore was always the best when it comes to developing advanced technology, not even Vongola could rival them when it comes to being inventive. If there was one kind of human Byakuran knew the best how to satisfy to the point they will sell their soul for him, it was the scientist.

Byakuran had the power of multi-verse in his fingertips, he was the well of unlimited knowledge. To these men and women thirsting for knowledge, he was their holy grail.

Now that he had thrown D-drone to the market, he had to plan the next big thing to get people on his bandwagon.   

“DEKUUU!!! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

But first, he had to deal with Kacchan~ or rather, what a convenient guinea pig walking to his humble abode~ Well, his room was far from humble now he had purchased a new home for his mother with a big kitchen for her and a big bed plus lab for Byakuran himself. It was about as big as Bakugou’s house, but unlike Uncle Masaru, he didn’t have to worry about a loan.

“Now Kacchan, my home isn’t on loan like yours but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t break anything.”

Kacchan was fuming, and the sight of his red face and white glaring eyes send thrill to his bones. This was like watching some stuff go up in flames spectacularly, it never fail to soothe him. Well, Tsunayoshi wasn’t so happy about stuff exploding. In Byakuran’s opinion Vongola could match his Millefiore if Tsunayoshi wasn’t so intolerant to his inventors blowing stuff up.

“HOW DARE YOU SAYING YOU CAN END VILLAINS! THAT’S MY JOB! AND I WILL BE A HERO, THE BEST THERE IS!”

It was interesting to note that Kacchan was enraged because he believed Byakuran could do it. Heh- for all spite he had against Byakuran, Kacchan believed in him. How precious~

“Oh my~ Kacchan!” Kacchan came charging, so predictable with his big swing so Byakuran flipped him over his shoulder and the explosive boy crashed to the floor with a bang. “You believe I can do it! Here is a gift.” Before Kacchan could defend himself, Byakuran had placed a metal choker around his neck. “Now Kacchan, give it a spin.” He joked.

Kacchan tried to throw him off but Byakuran got up first, the explosive boy made claw like movement to set his Quirk off but- nothing happened. “Huh?”

“Katsuuuuki!!! The hell are you think-” Mitsuki, Kacchan’s mother had rushed to Byakuran’s room and he was sure the woman was fretting for his son not Byakuran. “What the-”

Kacchan was panicking, “My Quirk… it’s gone?”

“Nah… I am just interfering with Quirk Factor’s brainwave, replicating the effect of this one very fascinating underground hero’s Quirk. His name is Eraserhead I think?”

Kacchan was livid. “Take this OFF!”

“I assume from your yelling you didn’t feel any nausea or a headache whatsoever?”

Kacchan growled, “My ears are ringing bastard! Give me my Quirk back!”

“Chill~ Kacchan, it’s not gone~” He wandered over to his desk, “Now… where’s the key?”

Kacchan started clawing his neck, “I… can’t… take this off!”

“Katsuki!” Mitsuki turned to him. “Izuku-kun, whatever he did I am sorry! Take this chocker off of Katsuki!”

Now, Aunty Mitsuki made it looks like he was bullying Kacchan. _Rude._

“Now-now… Mitsuki.” His mother poked her head inside, “Izuku is looking for the key, he will let go of Katsuki as soon as he can.” She chirped cheerfully. “And Katsuki-kun… no using Quirk to threaten my son, even if he can hold his own just fine…”

Byakuran beamed, “Here is the key-” He passed it to Kacchan who proceed to force the key on the choker, without any idea where’s the keyhole was.

“Gee- Kacchan, it’s over here.” He tapped the side of his neck.

Kacchan snarled and pushed the key in but due to excessive force he put, the tiny key snapped. Kacchan stared at the key he had snapped in two with horror.

“Oh dear… the remain of the key got stuck inside.” He peered on Kacchan’s choker. “Why do you make everything more difficult?”

“Get it off of me!”

Byakuran shrugged, “I have to take the chocker apart and that will take a long while, and I have a meeting in ten minutes.” He told the blond. “I will take it off tomorrow or sometime this week.”

“YOU LEAVE ME QUIRKLESS FOR A DAY?!”

“...I live my whole life Quirkless and I am fine, so the great Kacchan won’t be fine?” With this line he metaphorically turned the winding key on Kacchan's back.

And just like that Kacchan accepted it as a challenge and nothing Aunty Mitsuki said change his mind to keep the choker on him for the rest of the week. Aunty Mitsuki looked like he wanted toa argue to bring Kacchan to handyman or something along that line to cut the choker off.

“The price is- ¥ xx,xxx” He said to Aunty Mitsuki as he packed his bag. “I made it from pretty good material, the gorilla-glass I got from a friend is quite costly even though I get it from connection.” He beamed, “So please don’t break it!”

As he left his home, he could hear Katsuki still screaming in rage.

* * *

 

**UA**

“Here is the headset! I model it to fit your style Ectoplasm~ Enjoy your new legs!”

Ectoplasm, the pro hero moved the new prosthetic legs warily. “So light… like they’re my real legs.”

“I pick materials that will give you a natural feel of real pair of legs so they’re as light as adult’s legs~ Of course I can make heavier one that will give more impact if you plan to kick someone.”

The mathematic teacher of UA stared at him in disbelief. “Uhn… no thanks.” Then he added, “Thank you very much.”

He beamed, “You’re welcome, for now the headset is bulkier but with time I can make something much smaller! Of course this headset is also hero grade so it won’t break so easily.”

Nezu looked very pleased, “Congratulations Ectoplasm-sensei!”   

* * *

**Bakugou Household**

It was Sunday and it suppose to be a good day for Masaru to catch a break and not fretting over their only son whose life might and might not hanging on the balance of Inko’s son’s mood. He was fearing for Izuku when Katsuko who inherited Mitsuki’s boisterous personality but three times her ego seemed to decide the Quirkless boy was going to be his punching bag.

It wasn’t karma since Katsuki didn’t do any damage as afar as he knew but now they lived in constant anxiety that one-day Izuku-kun will think keeping Katsuki around isn’t worth it and replace their son with an android. Katsuki was always angry that Masaru would always check his body temperature and heartbeat in the morning, but sacrifice had to be made so Masaru knew his son was still made of flesh and blood.

“Katsuki! I don’t care if there’s five digits of yen for that choker in your neck but we’re going to take it off by force! You can’t live without your Quirk!”

“I CAN! If Deku can do it, so can I!”

Masaru inhaled deeply, “Dear… what did Izuku-kun do to Katsuki this time? Nothing as bad that Training Maillot from a week ago I hope?”

“He got a choker to seal his Quirk!”

Katsuki roared, “I am fine! I can freaking move at least!”

Indeed, the last ‘prank’ put Katsuki out of commission because he could barely move using the training equipment Izuku made for him as a joke. Until today, Katsuki was still trying to get Izuku to lent the restricting suit again. Frankly, Masaru was part amazed part horrified with how far Katsuki would push himself to beat Izuku-kun even with how often his ego was toyed by the green _(now white)_ haired boy.

* * *

**UA Cafeteria**

“Is that him? Midoriya Izuku?” Eraserhead asked as he watched the boy having lunch with Nezu in cafeteria, sharing a cheese fondue. What’s with the unholy amount of marshmallow?

Present Mic hummed, “Yeah, that’s the wonder Quirkless child… he doesn’t seem to be the bitter kid who get jealous of Quirked people in rumor.” He murmured almost too softly for his standard.

Nemuri hummed, “I don’t think he is jealous of us, if anything… this kid see us all as a big joke.” She played with the straw of her drink with her lips idly. “I used to have this very old granny as my neighbor when I was very young… I think her Quirk allow her to have twice of normal lifespan. She was second generation I think… she thinks I am going to hero school is funny, living the life of a comic book heroine… or so she said.”

“Interesting.” Hizashi rose from his seat and skipped over to the table occupied by Midoriya Izuku and their principal. “Hello, so you’re the little listener who wants to put us all out of the job!”

The boy beamed back. “Nah- you’re safe since you have your radio show!”

Eraserhead narrowed his eyes at the verdant eyed boy, and the kid returned the graze. _‘That’s not how a kid would look at people… no- not a villain, not a small time one, but certainly dangerous.’_ He cleared his throat. “So kid… you claim you can solve two centuries old problem?”

“Not that I can but I will.” Corrected the boy in a heartbeat. “It’s a problem government all over the world made for themselves anyway when they prioritize ‘image’ and ‘popularity’ to choose pro heroes among vigilante to use as their propaganda tool.”

Midnight whistled, “Well, you get your history right… I suppose not even being Quirkless can stop anyone from dreaming big.”

“Ha ha ha, that’s funny Midnight-pro… the one who dream big is always the Quirkless. They’re the one who went to space. Most of the biggest invention and discovery were made in pre-Quirk era… after all.”

That shut Midnight up.

“On the contrary… car is still just car running with four wheels and better performance but the concept never move from vehicle that move on land with fossil fuel.” He shook his head in exasperation. “Because who needs car without wheels when it’s more important to invent more durable bodysuit for heroes…”

Eraserhead narrowed his eyes, “Do you feel resentful to heroic industry?”

“Quite, it’s interesting to watch until I am eight or so then it gets really boring since you heroes and villains get nowhere in your unending battle of good vs evil.” The boy yawned, and how he phrased his resentment. He sounded more like he was too bored so he wanted to change the channel from hero channel instead of changing world scale problem. “I feel like- who the hell cares about inventing stronger bracer or jet pack, it’s not like you guys will get somewhere at last with it.” He started to gesture wildly. “It’s the waste of time for you, for us… and the world at large.”

That was a hard slap on the face for pro heroes everywhere.

“Uh… how about the innocent victims of villainy?”

“Oh, the poor sods? I will just make something to get them the hell out of your cat and mouse game or something.” He heaved a sigh. “But if you guys need me to solve this, what does that says?”

They were useless.

“Kid, I think you’re too young to make an enemy out of the world.”

He dipped a marshmallow on the melted cheese and chewed. “And what make you think I will lose?”

Eraserhead couldn’t even bring himself to grin, the kid was serious. “You’re a megalomaniac.”

The boy beamed, “Thanks!”

PresentMic didn't question Eraserhead the next day when the man was looking for property to start a cat inn. Interestingly, Midnight was also considering opening a host club.


	8. Megalomaniac is back to school, sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki will never be free.... Ha-han-hn~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Byakuran shorthand number is 100? I want to finish this fic with his number for chapters... but 100 is too many LOL

His Middle School was more peaceful than his elementary because Deku wasn’t there to bother him. Then again Deku still pranked him  _ -the nerve of the Quirkless nerd- _ whenever he came to Deku’s home. Why did he even still visiting Deku, Katsuki sometime question himself why he even goes to that hell hole Deku called his lab. 

Right… because he needs to keep an eye on how much progress Deku do with his plan to destroy the heroic industry. A bit of sacrifice was inevitable, nothing he couldn’t take on. He was going to train to be a hero in UA, and he would get strong enough to beat Deku. 

> _ “Does Katsuki realise the irony that he wants to be a pro hero to defeat Izuku-kun?”  _
> 
> _ “Our son is helpless… I swear I drop him too many times when he was a baby.” _

So Katsuki spends his third day in UA peacefully, well… as peacefully as possible with Four Eyes harping about rules every day and Shitty Hair dragging him to his group of mobs. 

“Hello everyone, I am Midoriya Izuku and I will be your science teacher from now on.” 

Katsuki closed his eyes and opened it slowly, but the Nerd was still there with his maniacal grin and a bag of marshmallow. Katsuki closed it again and willing the illusion to go away. 

“It’s very discourteous for a teacher to eat in our classroom!” And he had a piece of marshmallow thrown straight to his open mouth and started to gag. 

Yeah, four eyes suffered and he wasn’t dreaming if someone suffered by the first day on the hands of his childhood friend. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, FUCKING DEKU?!’ Unlike four eyes, Katsuki had a hand up to block the marshmallow bullet from Deku’s toy gun. 

In the same time, Ponytail was squealing. “Midoriya-hakase?! You’re teaching us science?!” 

Deku smiled his celebrity smile that never failed to beguile stupid reporters. “Yes, it’s an honor to teach the bright mind attending this prestigious institute. It’s a favor for my dear friend, Nezu-san.” 

Ponytail was hyperventilating now, “Can I have an autograph?” 

“After class, young lady.” 

Katsuki was frothing on the mouth by the time Deku began his lesson and pretend he didn’t saw Katsuki’s mental breakdown. 


	9. Surviving Megalomaniac for Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you, belated Happy new year~  
> Enjoy!

Midoriya Izuku was an anomaly, a deviation from  the world they knew of. Most teachers who had the fortune  _ or _ misfortune, depending on perspective of the individual learned early on that they had nothing to teach the green haired boy. Or even the means to control the boy who danced to his own turne and wreck discord to theirs.

If anything, it was the boy who taught others including his own teachers about the world his Quirkless mind sees. 

  1. Quirked people aren’t superior to the Quirkless. 



It was given that Quirked individual had advantage to those without a Quirk, at least when Midoriya Izuku wasn’t the aforementioned Quirkless. Young Bakugou Katsuki certainly learned this the hard way when no amount of studying get him the top spot for academic. This was the boy who was engrossed with Quantum Physic book as a light reading while his science teacher was teaching the class about rainbow. 

Other kids  _ tried _ to be better, for who knows why it had gotten to the majority of their student that they should be better academically than Midoriya. Most likely Bakugou’s influence, the kid did have the charisma to get other kids to join his bandwagon. It was nice when it last, as their students for once didn’t have to be told to study.

Then the so called ‘Deku’ won an award from a support item competition he wasn’t even eligible to join in. The boy just laugh as he just join in for fun and told the sponsor to pass it to the runner up. That was the day Bakugou and his peers gave up on upstaging Midoriya in academic. They had never been so glad they didn’t belong to younger generation, the look of utter despair that they would never be higher than Midoriya in ranking board was disheartening. 

The presence of someone so high above his peers like Midoriya didn’t inspire them to be better, he shoved reality down their throats. 

  1.  Midoriya didn’t deal well with bullies, in a sense they had to save the bullies from him instead of the other way around. If the body was nowhere to be found, play the fool. 



At first they thought it was just coincidence that Tsubasa was unfortunate enough to be crippled for life, and said incident turn him essentially Quirkless. It was not unusual for Quirkless kids to be bullied, children could be cruel to those they viewed as being different. There was nothing they could do really, there was a good reason why suicide rate of Quirkless was getting higher every year. 

Midoriya Izuku certainly didn’t see the memo of his supposed place in society. If anything, he turned every Quirk of his classmates to weakness. Bakugou was an easy target, it was terrifying to see Midoriya came everyday with squirt bottle that would dillude the nitroglycerine in Bakugou’s sweat. It eerily reminded them of someone disciplining rabid dog with punishment. They also had a suspicion that the one time air conditioner in their class turned up to below ten degree celcius was Midoriya’s doing, the kids were freezing but Bakugou was especially miserable due to his sweat based Quirk. The sweat froze in that temperature. 

A kid with skin that could produce sticky liquid had the misfortune of intense itch due to allergic reaction from cologne Midoriya sprayed on him when the boy tried to kick the green haired boy’s table. Another with ivy for hair found ferocious insect eating their hair after trying to steal Midoriya’s homework. 

It had gotten so bad the teachers interfere with making the kids to  _ beg  _ Midoriya forgiveness before he could return back whatever offense the other kids did by tenfold. Suspension was more like evacuating them from Midoriya’s vicinity. Usually by the time the offender came back to school, Midoriya was distracted by the next shiny thing to remember. 

Fortunately for the teachers, kids were quick learner even when not all of them were too bright. Aside from Bakugou who miraculously just knocked around for amusement by the psychopathic child, they knew to stay the hell away from Midoriya if they want to survive until graduation.  

  1. Midoriya doesn’t respect anyone that’s not his mother, the best course of action was tolerating him acting like you didn’t exist most of the time. You can call him in class to answer question, but never _ever_ argue with him over anything. Your dignity and self-worth would be crushed under his heels and you will never be a teacher ever again. 



In the faculty office, they had a small section in the empty table with a tray that hold several resignation letters belonged to the teacher who had decide to leave their school or the profession altogether. 

The principal placed another letter on the tray, it started to look like a graveyard. Still four years to go until Midoriya Izuku graduated, and they couldn’t make him leave. Midoriya could have graduated now if he so please but the little terror didn’t feel like skipping class.  

Four years later the principal of Onodera Elementary couldn’t help but want to tear his hair off and gnaw on his handkerchief because Midoriya Izuku decided to ditch Middle school and go to college instead. Why couldn’t he decide to skip years ago?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> The imagine spot basically... the graveyard LOL  
> 


	10. Why the police turn blind eye on the megalomaniac

Nobody knew how to react when Nezu revealed he had requested not just All Might but also Midoriya Izuku to be a teacher this year. The scientist and inventor was expected to teach the science behind each Quirk of their students, even the psychic Quirk because the overachiever also have mastery in parapsychology. 

All Might so far had not met Midoriya because both were busy and only available in UA on scheduled day of their lesson. Eraserhead, Present Mic and Midnight had seen the boy around visiting Nezu. Of all people in UA faculty, Power Loader reacted strangely at the news. He looked nervous around Midoriya, and apparently for a good reason. 

“Midoriya  is notoriously whimsical and moody, the boy pretty much rule the technology development industry by now. He has hands and eyes everywhere…”

“Moody?”

Power Loader looked around as if afraid Midoriya would overhear him. “He is also very vindictive…” The powerful hero and inventor was fidgeting, “We never found what happened to that one annoying guy and that other black company…” 

“And no police officer knocking his door to interrogate him? I know he is a minor but not even a minor can escape investigation!” Nemuri argued. 

Power Loader gave her a look. “I heard someone tried… but believe me, the police will hang up as soon as his name come out from your mouth.”

That made Shouta narrow his eyes, half-curious half-suspicious. “Why?”

“I heard at some point he was reported to police for bullying or something along that line when he was in grade school.” 

Nemuri gaped, “Why the hell a grade schooler can be reported?” The school should handle it not the police. 

“I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Shouta couldn’t help himself so he pay a visit to Tsukauchi in one of his patrol, their area matched anyway. “So what do you know?” 

Tsukauchi had that one thousand yard look, the same one he saw on occasion from Bakugou. “I am not directly involved on that case, but I was there when the report was made… it seems broken bone and some serious injury is involved. The parent reporting Midoriya didn’t say anything about his age, but they were hysteric enough that they fear their son’s life is in danger.” 

Shouta could believe that, there was a reason why he started a side business because Midoriya’s presence screamed danger and he’d rather be the diligent ant than starving grasshopper. 

“So my co-workers dispatch a group to get the kid… nothing serious, just for questioning. They expect to find a middle school kid but it’s a third grader instead.” 

“So it’s just schoolyard bullying?”

“Yeah… the strangest thing is the kid is Quirkless, usually they’re the victim not the one bullying the other.” So true, but Midoriya was an abnormality. “So obviously my co-workers thought it’s a fake report and apologize… but the parents of bullied kid insist we investigate to school. They believe we have a psychopathic child on the loose.”

The erasure hero frowned at that, “And you take it seriously?” 

“Hard not to… because their kid is in hospital, the injury didn’t endanger the kid’s life but it does cripple his Quirk.” Tsukauchi heaved a sigh, “The kid had a Quirk called Sonic Blast like one Sperm Whale has, and he was injured in the head which somehow mess with the organ that produce it.” Tsukauchi tapped his temple. “According to testimonies from the teacher… it’s not the first time kids in their school have Quirk-crippling injury.” 

“Strange, Midoriya didn’t seem to hate Quirk.” 

“There’s more.” Eraserhead perked up at that, “Further investigation reveal, those kids were the original bullies. They tried to pick on Midoriya because of his Quirkless status and get unproportionate pay back from the kid.” 

He frowned at that, “If you get that much, Midoriya would be under watch at least…” 

“...Yeah, if Midoriya isn’t the one who tell my co-worker those kids are the one who want to pick on him first.” Tsukauchi groaned, “We got the kid in our office with his mother for that and all… and he laugh like a loon as if we’re standing comedians. Then by the next day, all parents who tried to report him withdraw their charge.” 

“Did he threaten them?” 

“Most likely… because Midoriya is carrying a thick stack of notebook and then sit in our office and wait for who knows what, we found out exactly what when the phone calls started coming.”  He shook his head, “Then the kid just giggle before he announce he didn’t need the notes he carries and pass it to his mother, he even told her she can put it up for recycling.” 

Those books were undoubtedly filled with blackmail materials. 

“It’s abnormal so my co-worker keep watch on his school from time to time.” Tsukauchi paused before he continued, “In the same school Midoriya attended, from his second to fourth year the injuries that damaging Quirk spike up before it cease completely by his fifth year.” 

“And why is that?”

“Because the kids in that school wised up, they don’t pick on Midoriya. They also don’t play with their Quirk anymore in school because if Midoriya know your Quirk, he will know your weakness and exploit it if you invite his ire.” 

Well, the talk Midoriya had years ago about being Quirked wasn’t always an advantage started to make sense. Midoriya mocked them all, his lack of Quirk was a blessing to him. 

“The kid reeks of disaster since the first day we have him in our radar. His talk three years ago doesn’t help… but there’s nothing we can do about him because he don’t leave any gap. By today nobody in police force who know of him wants to do anything with any case that got his name on it.” 

“That bad?” 

“Have you met the kid? If you’re not on his side but in opposition, talking to him shave at least ten years of your life.” 

Eraserhead recalled his own conversation with Midoriya Izuku, how unnerving the boy could be to the point all his survival alarms were blaring near the kid. “That’s fair.” 


	11. Hero, what happen to your brain? Asked the Megalomaniac.

Kacchan had friends, or rather pseudo friends who want to hang out with a cool kid. It was quite sad to think that Kacchan had no friends, Byakuran didn’t count himself as Kacchan’s friend. He was only friends with his fellow great skies, the rest were his toys. At most Kacchan rated on the same ranking as his funeral wreath, in which they were precious toys he didn’t want to lose. 

With Yuni and Tsunayoshi, he would lay down his life for them. As for Kacchan and his general… well- he would put a lot of effort to keep them alive and well. 

He spotted Kacchan hanging in secluded alleyway as usual from his phone, he had put a tracker on Kacchan just in case. The brat really should stop hanging in that kind of place, especially when Byakuran needed him to be a guinea pig. He was going to find Kacchan when the two clowns flanking Kacchan everyday ran to opposite direction like devil was on their heels. Did they get on Kacchan's nerve or what? 

Ten minutes later he found out why.

He spotted Kacchan in mortal danger and the surrounding heroes were being useless waste of space, he was livid. Byakuran had surveyed the situation and frankly… he wasn’t impressed. They had a villain with mutated sludge body, and judging from the content of his body and trash mixed inside, this villain had originally smaller body somewhere inside that pile of mud.

This was a simple enough math, or just problem solving. As intimidating the combo of giant sludge and Kacchan, by the end of the day that villain was just a lump of mud. Just how hard getting rid of that? 

Byakuran checked his grocery of the day, no matter how wealthy they had became Byakuran was willing to do chore for Inko. It seemed today was Kacchan’s lucky day. So Byakuran started to work and it only took five seconds to have a spray bottle full of reddish liquid. He ran pass the line set by pro heroes, ignoring their warning and approached dying Kacchan and the sludge monster. 

“Deku, you-” 

“The pro heroes are useless so I got to be your hero in lab coat.” And promptly sprayed the bulging eyes of the villain with homemade tear gas- or just lemon juice mixed with chili pepper for a good measure. 

The villain wailed in agony, and his grip of Kacchan was loose enough for Byakuran to pull the blond away. “Gah!” Kacchan sucked in sweet oxygen as soon as he was free, but his appreciation O2 was cut short as Byakuran hauled Kacchan’s ass out of danger. 

The pro heroes uselessly gaped at him as he carried Kacchan like a sack of potato, “Hostage is safe, do your job” He barked. 

Kamui Wood, the hero in wooden mask flailed. “Our Quirk isn’t suitable to catch this mutant villain.”  

He had called these guys useless just to screw with them, and never Byakuran had imagine in reality they were  _ this _ useless. 

“We just have to wait for hero with suitable Quirk, everyone! Keep the civilians out of his reach!” 

Byakuran wondered if it was worth the trouble to murder these buffoons, but decide to against it. So he went to an abandoned supermarket. The place had been vacated from customers and employees because of the villain attack and helped himself to several bags of flour and carried it out with two big trolleys. Then promptly drive said trolleys to hit Kamui’s and Deathgoro’s butt. 

“FUck! What the hell kid?!” 

“Make yourself useful and throw that at him!” And they did… thankfully Bakuran’s charisma was enough to get the imbeciles to follow his order. Several bags of flours later, the sludge villain slowed down to a stop. His body because almost rock solid due to the flour and could be imprisoned by Kamui’s lacquer prison.  

On the side Byakuran was busy shoving his fingers to Kacchan’s throat and get him to throw up the sludge that got into his stomach. “Blergh!” They didn’t even have presence of mine to give Kacchan a first aid! 

Kamui wood and his team turned his attention to Byakuran, “Kid, while your help is appreciated- civilian…” 

“Shut your trap! I am calling ambulance now!” Byakuran snapped at him. 

_ “Oi… that boy, it’s Midoriya Izuku!”  _

_ “The wonder Quirkless boy…”  _

_ “Just now… it’s mostly him who helped the victim and eveything…”  _

_ “And he is Quirkless.”  _

Kacchan finished emptying his stomach of his lunch and sludge, but Byakuran think just to be safe they needed to pump his stomach in hospital later. Also- some health check for toxin and bacteria… that villain was super filthy. Kacchan wanted to protest when the ambulance arrived but Byakuran just shoved him inside and gave the medic a short instruction for extra examination. 

Reporters started to swarm the area but as soon as they spotted Byakuran they changed course from Kamui’s group to him. “Midoriya Izuku!” 

Byakuran just smiled, “Hello there, perfect timing my friends from mass media.” 

Like a perfectly disciplined army, the herd of reporters stopped on their track in perfect synch. They felt danger just by looking at Byakuran’s smile and all of a sudden, Kamui wood’s neglected team seemed to be the more appetizing target for interview. But… obviously they couldn’t run from Midoriya Izuku after presenting themselves before him. Timidly and reluctantly, the reporters reached out their microphone to interview the genius. 

“Frankly, I am severely disappointed by the quality of heroes today… not only they were watching a middle school boy dying in the hand of a villain, they have the gall to make excuse that their Quirks are not suitable to confront the villain.” Byakuran began, his words sharply cut through the hero present in the crowd. “Before Quirks… homo sapiens evolved to the most power species on earth because our brain tripled in size in span of seven million years, what a shame for the heroes to not use it today.” 

Mountain Lady sputtered, “Kamui helped you to imprison the sludge villain! We also throw the flour for you!” 

“It’s completely unfair to besmirch us after saving your friend!” Added other idiotic hero. 

“What a Quirkless kid know about being a pro hero?!” 

Kamui Wood was stammering, “Oi-oi… don’t argue with him, I think we-” 

Byakuran was unfazed by the accusation, “I will appreciate your job when you start doing it properly, if you insist on your so called superior Quirk, heroes… does it even cross your mind to use Mount Lady’s Quirk to rip my dear friend out of the villain’s grasp by force? Or using Backdraft’s water?” The human fire hydrant flailed at his mentioned name. “Using water you will expand the villain’s body but in the same time thinning the viscosity, the less solid the villain is… his grasp on the hostage would loosen too.” 

Silence fell in the air as they listened to his reasoning. 

“Or… you know, use your brain and get something from supermarket like me to make this villain more vulnerable?” Byakuran droned on sarcastically, “Aren’t we all have the same brain we inherited from our ancestors or all heroes here brain dead you can’t even handle a pile of mud?” 

No one dared to retort, all heroes could only hung their head in shame. They were humiliated by a young boy and they could just swallow the bitter pill.  

Byakuran smiled thinly, “If you have nothing to say… I suppose I can amend my declaration from three years ago.” He faced the camera and enjoyed the look of horror in everyone’s face. “I said ten years, so you still have seven… but after the blunder today… you guys have five.” Byakuran beamed, his green eyes glint like toxic. “Five years… I will turn this Quirked society upside down, so be prepared for a revolution by me yours truly… Midoriya Izuku.”  

And there- he made his intention known to the world. But to those who heard him, it sounded like a prediction for doomsday. 

The next day, Izuku accepted Nezu’s offer to teach in UA. He’d be damned if Kacchan’s classmates would only know how to make flashy entrance and other fanservice nonsense but nothing about using their brain, human’s greatest weapon before Dying Will Flame and Quirk. He still think they were all hopeless, so he would do them a favor and increase their chance of survival.  

Kacchan was being very rude though, he didn’t have to react like that just by looking at Byakuran’s face. 

==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel Byakuran's style of roasting is worst than Tsuna's LOL   
> so yeah- tick-tock! Your time is running out world~


	12. The Megalomaniac made his wreath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was barely in time to make this chapter published on SHouto's birthday!  
> Happy Birthday Todoroki Shouto~ 🎉🎂 ㊗

Shouto’s first meeting with Midoriya Izuku wasn’t on the third day of his schooling in UA. Touya had returned from the hospital and started… being the good son Endeavor ever wanted. Touya told Shouto he was pretending and encouraged Shouto to do the same. 

“We can make our old man pay later once we’re strong enough, we will make use of him to be a better hero than he ever dreams to become.” 

That was when Shouto stopped refraining himself from using his left side, and Endeavor was over the moon because his two strongest children at last caved in to his demand.

“You did well Shouto… let the old man happy for now, the fall from that pedestal he made of his ego would be worse.” 

Because they had been behaving well, Endeavor became lenient enough to let them wander from home when he was working. So Touya chose to bring Shouto to meet his mysterious benefactor. The place was in a secluded part of a neighborhood, seven stations away from home. A glasshouse in the middle of nowhere, full of flowers and other lush green… nothing like a shady clinic Shouto imagined. 

It was a boy his age, with white hair but there’s a lavender sheen on it unlike the silver tint on his right. He was wearing a lavender shirt with white pants, his eyes were green of young leaf. His pale face was dotted with freckles, and his lips pulled in a bemused smile. 

“Hello, Higanbana… and Shouto if I remember correctly?” 

Touya nodded, “Yeah, this is my youngest brother…” 

The boy smiled at him, and Shouto felt he wasn’t talking to someone his age… but someone matures that so out of place in his body. “Hee… you look healthier than the last time I saw you.” 

“Huh?” 

Touya beamed, “Remember that one time you got beat up badly by Dad because you were mad at him because he hospitalized me? The injuries healed instantly right?” 

Yeah, that was a strange thing Shouto couldn’t understand. 

“He healed you.” 

So this boy was a healer. “Thank you for saving me and my brother.” He bowed politely, eyes wide in wonder at the boy. 

The white-haired boy chuckled softly, “Hu-hu-hm… I didn’t do it for free you know~ so, what favor do you want from me this time Higanbana?”

Touya breathed in before he said his wish. “I want you to heal Shouto’s scar.” 

Shouto’s eyes widened in shock, hand unconsciously went to the scar on his left side. “Touya…” 

“Hm, that’s easy enough request…” The boy murmured, “But why?”

Touya looked down at him sadly, “You see… Shouto doesn’t want to see our mother with his scarred face, and I think it’s good for Mom and Shouto for this scar to go.” 

“Hm…” 

“Uh-” 

“It’s fine Shouto, I am scar free because of him so-” 

“No, I mean… who is this person?” 

That made the other boy burst in laughter, “You didn’t even tell him my name?” Touya flushed red at that, sheepish at his oversight. “You can call Byakuran, Todoroki Shouto-kun.”

Byakuran, white orchid. That explained the plants rooting the wall of this structure in an eerie way with a strand of white flowers flow like a curtain in an elegant arch, like a group of butterflies. 

“And… do you expect me to be generous? I didn’t heal your scar for free… and the favor I give to your brother is freebies. I didn’t hand them out too often.” 

Touya deflated before he insisted, “Please… what do you want that I can give for you to give me this favor?” 

Byakuran beamed, “You’re learning… only promise what you can give.” He hummed, “Then for your high school, insist to your father at all cost to enroll you to Shiketsu. I want you to help me to approach someone from there, okay?” 

“Who?” 

“A bird in a gilded cage, no details until you agree… So? Are you in or not?”

Shouto shook his head, “Nii-san, father would be furious if  you don’t go to UA.” 

Touya just shrugged, “Nah- I am sure by then I have gotten enough ‘ _ good son’  _ points for our shitty old man to cave in after a round of spar, and it’s Shiketsu… still a first-rate school.” Touya seemed confident he could follow Byakuran’s request.

Byakuran just smiles, “Okay… we have a deal, now… come over here Shouto-kun.” 

He touched Shouto’s left face, and his hand glowed briefly. Then he passed Shouto a salve, “Just normal aloe vera salve… the scar will fade in half a year just so it would look natural, just use this for an excuse.” 

A year later Shouto’s left side was scar free, Endeavor didn’t even question it. Fuyumi was overjoyed she could bring Shouto with her to visit Mom, and their mother was doing better. She was sorry for what she did and so relieved to see she didn’t scar Shouto for life. Seeing the pale and smooth skin over his eyes improved his mother’s mood, lifting the invisible burden on her shoulders. 

He only learned the boy’s  _ real _ name later on from television, when the same Byakuran declared some sort of ‘war’ against the world. 

“This Quirkless brat is over his head.” Growled their old man, as if he was one to talk about ambition. 

So he was called Midoriya Izuku as a civilian, and he was the one who gave Touya the alias Higanbana. A proof that Touya had sold himself to Byakuran. A week after Byakuran’s declaration in national television, Touya dragged Shouto to him again. 

“Shit is going down, and whatever it is… I want us to be firmly on his side and get our siblings and Mom protected.” 

Shouto supposed since Touya was intact and living as well as he could in the same house as Endeavor, it wasn’t so bad. 

“I take good care of what is mine…” Byakuran beamed, “Hm… then from now on, you’re Iris, hope you bring a good tiding...”

* * *

 

Later on, when he was enrolled to UA he met the familiar face of the flower named folks, one was the insomniac Shinshou Hitoshi whose flower name was Daisy for who knows why. Then there were other from support like Hatsume, who fittingly bestowed the name Suisen for her overflowing confidence. 

Bakugou doesn’t have one but Byakuran- Midoriya-sensei was very indulgent to the explosive boy. Byakuran then revealed he had secretly named the boy  _ ‘Zakuro’  _ and cackled at some inside joke Shouto didn’t know. 

“You’re Deku’s minion?!” 

“...Sort of.” 

Byakuran was unfazed by the strange nickname, “Shouto, come over here and pass the Pop Quiz.” 

The whole class erupts to chaos at the news. 

“Yaoyorozu-chan, you too.” 

Byakuran was more… through than any teacher in UA, he even made a different sheet of problems for each student. Kaminari, for example, had electricity related quiz, while Shouto had one related to thermal sense, fire, and ice. Yaoyorozu had the thickest stack of paper, there was at least a dozen page for her alone while most only get one-third of it. 

Well, Byakuran was a professor with multiple titles while other teachers were pro heroes with a teaching license. He wondered if Byakuran teach Touya too. 

Touya had taken the ironic pro hero name  _ ‘Dabi’  _ that sorta related to his flower alias, and he was having a blast with his life as a pro-hero- sort of.

_ “He got me stuck with an overgrown chicken and now I can’t escape!!!”  _ Touya wailed as Hawks dragged him away to find a joint agency the moment they graduated from Shiketsu. 

_ “Come on Dabi, we will find the best agency there is! The Phoenix agency!”  _

_ “So I get to set you on fire? The best news I ever get so far!”  _

_ “Touya-stop! I am not fire-proof! Gyaaah!”  _

The winged hero had fallen all over himself to be Touya’s friend the moment they met in their first year, Touya didn’t do a thing but the blond decided they were best friends for life. Well

Nowadays the two of them swapped third and fourth rank in JP chart ranking every semester. Endeavor was half-furious half-proud Touya made a name for himself so fast in Phoenix Agency he found with Hawks, mostly the first because they were so close to taking over his ranking. And apparently, Hawks was Byakuran’s target all along. He was eccentric and for some reason bought Byakuran’s revolution talk like duck to water, and since then had been bestowed  _ ‘Tenjiku’  _ for his flower name. 

“Iris, come on!” Hatsume Mei was vibrating with excitement, her cheery voice snapped Shouto out of his musing. “Byakuran is waiting for us.” She beamed as soon as they were out of UA ground and heading towards their… secret glasshouse lair. Touya insisted it was a secret lair. 

Shinshou- Daisy was groaning, “What a drag… this is what I get following a suspicious guy with old man hair.”

“You will still work your ass to get to hero dept if you did, ho ho ho.” Suisen snickered. 

“Shut up, Suisen.” Growled Shinshou. “I sold my soul to a demon, I fucking get it.”

Shouto frowned at him, “Byakuran might be a demon, but he takes care of us.” Because they were his. 

“Yeah-yeah…” 

“Just make sure Zakuro is still daydreaming,” Suisen told Daisy, pointing at Bakugou who had a blank expression. “How many times you got him this week again? He is so easy.” 

“Dunno, and I am not sure why the bastard is still fighting his inevitable fate.” 

Bakugou owed Byakuran his life, not to mention from what Shouto see the explosive boy wasn’t a very well functioning individual if not for Byakuran. 

“Come on, we have wasted so much time.” 

Whatever the world Byakuran brought upon them, Shouto supposed it couldn’t be worse as long as they stayed firmly on his side as Touya said. If getting rid of Endeavor was on the list, so much better.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower List  
> Touya/Dabi = Higanbana (Spider lily)  
> Shouto = Iris/Ayame  
> Shinsho= Daisy (because of his panda eyes LOL)  
> Hatsume = Suisen (Narcissus)  
> Bakugou = Zakuro (Pomegranate, again… a joke LOL)  
> Hawks= Tenjiku (Dahlia)


	13. The Megalomaniac save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Because someone ask if Byakuran will ever mess with LoV he he he~

The reporters were going wild at the idea of him and All Might started teaching in UA at the same time. Speculation ran amok, but Byakuran hadn’t even seen the guy around yet. He was on his way back from the cafeteria when an alarm was blaring in the background, alerting them of intruders. 

Byakuran could be careless because one look from the window confirmed it was reporters stampeding through the UA’s gate like a pack of uncivilized bulls. So he entered Nezu’s office, as a friend he could waltz in as he pleased - _ not that Nezu could stop him- _ and used the control panel to send all security robots to contain the reporters ASAP. It was none of their business if those reporters were blocked and accidentally trampled someone in their midst.

UA was a private ground, trespassing is a crime. 

He was about to leave when a guy with a creepy hand on the face and forgotten what a bath is coming inside. “What the- Who the hell are you?!”

“You’re the real intruder, hm?” 

The scrawny intruder lunged for his throat and Byakuran dodged the hand and grabbed the boy’s arm instead, then Byakuran used his other hand to catch the back of the boy’s head and slammed his face on Nezu’s desk. For a good measure, Byakuran threw a sleeping gas bomb at the brat and he fell unconscious like a baby. 

His eyes narrowed when he saw the carpeted floor under the brat’s hand started to disintegrate. “Hooo… a Quirk that works like storm flame, interesting.” But also much slower, more like an inferior version that was touch based.  

A moment later, a wisp of black mist started to swirl in empty air. As soon as something that looked vaguely like eyes formed, Byakuran didn’t waste his time and throw a flash bomb at it. The mist howled in agony before he screamed louder after Byakuran clasped his hand and send ‘White Applause’ at the new intruder. 

It was a good thing Nezu’s office was soundproof. He had to give these two up to heroes in the end but… “He he he… since you two fell on my lap, I will have some fun first with you.” Byakuran dragged the two villain’s by the scruff of their neck to his private office and then called Daisy and Suisen.

* * *

 

A few hours later a faculty meeting was called out to discuss the break-in. Byakuran had no consideration for the tense air and walked in late by five minutes. Vlad King was about to yell at him for being late but everyone’s eyes were on the two villains on straitjacket Byakuran pulled inside with trolley as if they were groceries. 

“I caught the intruders for you, I think they’re trying to steal our class schedule or something.” 

Suisen who pushed the second trolley was beaming, “Power Loader-sensei! This misty guy can warp! Imagine the discovery of science behind his Quirk…” They actually couldn’t tell if he was misty or not because he was wrapped from head to toe in straitjacket save for an oxygen max over where his face might be. 

Eraserhead groaned, “And I assume you have been playing around with them before you pass them over to us?” 

“Mou- I am just wrapping them properly so they can’t escape!” 

The boy in light blue hair was howling, “Release me! You damned cheat character! You game bug! I shouldn’t get caught in this level! Fuck you!” 

Byakuran was giggling, “This one has disintegration Quirk, no wonder not even UA barrier can stand it! Dear me…” 

“Wait- how did you catch them?!” 

“Old school flash bomb and sleeping gas!” Beamed Byakuran. “So- what are you going to do with them? And if you have no clue, can I have them?” 

All Might look scandalized, “Can you have them?” He echoed. 

Nezu shook his head, “No Midoriya-kun, you can’t have them… pass them over to police.” 

“I heard that as give these guys back to where they come, the police will lose them in less than 24 hours I am sure.” 

“Don’t jinx them, Midoriya-kun.” 

Byakuran rolled his eyes, “As you believe them any better than I do.”

* * *

 

Ten hours later, a glob of black appeared in their holding cell and the two villains were spirited away to who knows where. 

“On second thought, it’s for the best for whatever behind them to take his minions back outside of UA.” Byakuran was always impressed by Nezu’s brain, even if he was no great sky, he could consider Nezu an intelligent companion. 

The mutant scoffed, “Indeed.” 

“And now- you have to re-do the class schedule for the year.”

“Yes, I am fully intent to pay them back by tenfold. Our barrier didn’t come cheap and neither is our reputation...” Nezu grunted. 

The white-haired lad snickered, “It’s certainly none of my faults if a number of reporters were hospitalized because of the stampede, and how we’re going to press charge on them for trespassing.”

The mutant nodded, “You know what Byakuran? If you want to screw them over, invite me in.” 

Byakuran beamed at his not-human friend, “Sure! I will have it embossed in gold!” He flipped his phone open. “Hm- Kamino, so that’s where their base is.” The brat with disintegration Quirk didn’t even notice Byakuran had chipped him like a pet. “So what to do?”

Nezu was growling, which made sense because he was part bear. “I will teach them a lesson for trying to invade  _ my _ school.” 

Byakuran cackled evilly at that declaration. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because several story I read about Quirkless Izuku in hero dept drive me crazy, it's realistic... but I am still annoyed beyond words so... I vent here. This is my venting story after all.   
> This is a self indulgent fic.

The UA teachers already knew that Quirkless or not Midoriya Izuku wasn’t someone to mess with. His angelic smile was a sham no one should buy, and if you got goosebump when his attention was directed at you, please run for the hills and never returned. Unfortunately UA students never learned this and think of Midoriya as a Quirkless genius and not a dangerous entity not even their teacher would want to be in his bad side. 

Class 1-A was a group of well meaning children, so their homeroom teacher had let his guard down thinking his kids won’t mess with Midoriya. This assumption wasn’t wrong, 1-A students in general had no mean bones in them. However, Aizawa forgot he also had let idiots to stay because heroic potential wasn’t always equal a brain. 

1-B teacher also did the same oversight, but in his case he would accept any students Nezu assigned to his class without being picky about it. Some of them were rough around the edges like Monoma and Kamikiri, but he would set them straight one way or another sometime this year. Forgetting that Nezu had added a wild card megalomaniac to the faculties. 

That was just first year of heroic dept, the rest of student body was also not prepared for Midoriya Izuku. 

It also didn’t help sometime they forgot Midoriya mingled with students more than anyone in faculties, he was the same age as their first year and had a group of close knit friends. Most of them… were from 1-A. It was easy to forget, Midoriya was a part time teacher and  _ not _ a student. At the very least, they didn’t think Midoriya could be taken seriously, or his authority as a teacher was as real as any of their pro hero teacher. 

He was younger than at least two third of student body. 

He was not a pro hero. 

More important than the last two facts, Byakuran was also… Quirkless. 

It wasn’t like everyone in UA knew that Onodera graduates were scared shirtless of Quirkless folks for the rest of their life after being traumatized by Midoriya Izuku and how the horror story persist even after he graduated. Or how Quirkless kid was treated like kings in Onodera because Midoriya kept recommending his old school to family reaching out to him with bullying concern. 

So for the worse- the faculty that had learned healthy amount of fear and respect of Midoriya Izuku forgot their students were not warned for the megalomaniac. The only fortunate one was Power Loader who not only didn’t forget to warn his department, but his students were all in awe for the genius. Quirkless or not, students of support dept rarely could rely on their Quirk anyway- so they didn’t care. They made their living with their brain after all, and Midoriya was the best there was at it. 

With these factors in place, somebody should have seen disaster in horizon. Nezu certainly did, but he didn't count because he wished to watch the incoming train wreck and as long as Midoriya didn’t hurt anyone too bad, he was okay with that. The idiots who get on Midoriya’s bad side won’t survive once they graduated UA anyway, so better have those hopeless cases dropped out now….

* * *

Monoma hated Midoriya because he suspected the scientist was playing favorite. This assumption wasn’t without weight, because he did favor Todoroki, Bakugou and Shinshou with giving them extra training. However- he also didn’t refuse anyone who asked for extra lesson. Well- more like begged him for extra tips and whatnot… Iida took the ‘begging’ as a show of sincerity and the dramatic folks of 1-A were too willing to be theatric with their grovelling. 

_ Which continue to feed optimism Aizawa should never have that his class was safe from Midoriya.  _

1-B students didn’t take the requirement to grovel well, especially Monoma. UA gave the teachers freedom, so if Midoriya wanted student to beg for extra lesson nobody could stop him. Not even complaining to Sekijiro could do anything. After all 1-A had no problem with it so 1-B couldn’t justify it. 

Hence the tense air between 1-A and 1-B, and then Sport Festival came along and it was proven that 1-A swept up the competition. Rivalry between the two class got worse since Todoroki, Bakugou, Tokoyami and Iida won the top three and left no spot for 1-B students. Inasa could have won the first place, if he didn’t have the misfortune facing Shinshou in first match of third round. Being a motor mouth he was, he couldn’t resist Shinshou’s Quirk and lost. 

Majority of 1-B was disheartened by the result, especially since Shinshou walked out of the ring when he faced Todoroki on the next match. In Shinshou’s defense, not only Todoroki know his Quirk, the guy didn’t talk much and pushing his button - _ family related- _ was just too unheroic for a friendly competition. 

It also didn’t help that Dabi, Hawks, Miruko and Best Jeanist offered internship to 1-A students but  _ none _ to 1-B, adding to the fuel. There was so much Kendo and the more sensible members of 1-B could do to restraint the more competitive members of their class. So inter-class activity was called. 

Midoriya was also called in to supervise. Which wouldn’t pose a problem at all if that was all he did, but Bakugou… seeing Midoriya on the field had a different idea. 

“Deku! Fight me!” 

Midoriya just checked his watch, “Why would we have a stand off Kacchan?”

“Half n half bastard won’t fight me, the purple freak is a slowpoke and I don’t want to fight other stupid extra!” 1-A had thought of him as a brash but a very cool guy, that image died spectacularly whenever Bakugou did his version of ‘whining’ at their Quirkless teacher. 

Monoma fumed when he saw what Bakugou was doing, he had been displeased some of his classmates especially the girls had mellowed to 1-A, Tetsutetsu and Kuroiro finding their counterpart in Kirishima and Tokoyami wasn’t helping. Bakugou looking down on them was nothing new, but for the guy to throw the same comment again after 1-A won Sport Festival stung worse than prior to the competition. 

“My… Bakugou-kun, what make you think our resident Quirkless teacher can give you a decent fight? Or perhaps your standard is that low to pick a fight with a weakling who can’t fight you.”

Monoma didn’t notice Shinshou and Todoroki were looking at him as if he had gone bonkers. 

“Oi! That’s a Quirk discrimination!” Kirishima yelled, “Not manly man! As a hero we should protect the weak, it’s uncool to talk bad about them.”  

And now Bakugou was staring at Kirishima as if he was a dead man walking. 

“Yeah! Midoriya is cool man! Even if he can’t fight.” Added Kaminari. 

Kendo chimed in, “Monoma! You’re being disrespectful to a teacher! As a hero you shouldn’t mock civilian, it’s unbecoming!” 

Obviously she had nothing but good intention, so did several others who came to Midoriya’s defense… 

“I get why Monoma is annoyed though.” Said Tokage, “The big talk on TV is getting on everyone’s nerve, and he just come to teach in UA afterward.” The girl was talking to her friends on the side, commenting about the center of commotion. 

“Yeah, he does seems to know what is he doing but… for a Quirkless guy to teach us about our Quirk is a bit…” 

“But 1-A does get stronger because of him.” 

Inasa’s voice boomed, “No! That’s just because we’re not working hard enough! We will get better!” 

The teachers were oblivious of this brewing disaster because they were absorbed in their discussion and their students getting a bit rowdy seemed harmless enough to not draw their attention. After all, Monoma was being obnoxious and Bakugou of all people didn’t seem like he want to blow the other blond up. 

No, there was no point exploding someone who would be scarred for life after this. Especially since this mockery from Monoma snowballing to the rest of oblivious students of first year heroic dept. 

Todoroki was speechless, so did Shinshou… but both of them had social grace of a lemming so they didn’t know what to say. 

“You guys are just defending this Quirkless guy because he is playing favorite with you, but I can see how he needs all protection you provide.”

“Monoma! Enough!” 

“Hey! We get extra training because we ask with manly sincerity!” 

“I don’t know… I certainly don’t trust someone like him. 

Throughout this pointless but undoubtedly demeaning discussion about him, Midoriya never lost his smile. It was only after the rest of supervising teachers saw a full blown verbal argument between  the two class they knew their students with few exception were screwed.

* * *

 

The next day… 1-B had their class with Midoriya-sensei as usual, but there was a change of plan. As they were asked to go to the auditorium, which was big enough for two class to occupy. Class 1-A was already there and looked as confused as they were. Of course, Bakugou, Todoroki and Shinshou seemed like they knew what was this joint class was all about. 

“Before we start… Kacchan, Shouto, Hitoshi, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Iida, Nirengeki, Ibara, Yanagi, Tsunotori…”  He read out more names on the list, until only roughly twenty plus students left in the auditorium. “You guys are free to leave if you want while I re-educate your friends.”

Bakugou smirked, “I am watching the show!” He looked too enthusiastic as he scrambled to the front so he could watch everything. 

“You have a bad… bad… taste…” Lamented Shinshou. 

Todoroki stood up, “My brother would be disappointed, but I could be careless.” And promptly left. 

Three minutes later, half of the excused student stayed and another half left. 

“Well then… let’s start, our topic for today’s class is a bit advanced than usual. But do you know Quirk is an abnormal evolution in human race? Hence… while your body evolve together to facilitate this mutation, it will never be as perfect as what animal or plant has…” 

Huh? 

“For example… bird usually have two eyelids because of the high speed of their flight but this isn’t the case with any speed Quirk. Hence… why even number 3 Hawks has a google as part of his costume.” 

Midoriya-sensei smiled, “Kaminari-kun, Kirishima-kun and Tetsutetsu-kun is a prime example of this.” 

The three students who got called tensed. 

“Kaminari-kun have a very low threshold for someone with Quirk as strong as his. Hardening Quirk is never recommended to be forced to the limit because human skin isn’t meant to be inflexible and hard, so…” 

For the next two hours Midoriya-sensei peeled each of their weakness, and regaled how easy it was to exploit them. The he started to pull an assortment of weapons, nothing lethal but all could incapacitate and even kill them if he slipped. 

“Big Fist is a transformation Quirk, the joint in your arm must be strong to support the change of weight however…”

He went on and on, saving the best for the last…

“Now, Monoma-kun is quite tricky… his Quirk is very adaptable but figuring it out isn’t difficult. Do you know that ‘copying’ behavior is displayed since we were babies? The trivia aside, the ability to copy Quirk means you’re even more ill equipped to adapt with the mutation. For example… even if you copy Explosion, your eardrums didn’t evolve to deal with bigger explosion at point blank. Hence-” 

Monoma was so pale now, he was as white as a sheet of paper. 

After Midoriya was done he ended the lecture with, “Now, I hope you come to a very wise conclusion on what will happen to anyone making an enemy out of me. Your teachers begged me to go easy on you all, and I did try my best… I also promise Nezu that I won’t traumatize or maim anyone permanently during my stay in UA.” 

He smiled again, and all students leaned back in fear. 

“Class dismissed.”

* * *

 

Bakugou who was watching the whole ordeal was howling with laughter now, after all for once- he wasn’t on the receiving end of Midoriya Izuku’s brand of insanity. 

“Zakuro, you want to be a hero and yet you are enjoying someone else’s misery.” 

“Shut up purple freak! I can damn enjoy someone getting screwed by Deku.” 

“Hey… you guys didn’t tell me anything yet! Why did majority of your classmates looked so scared of Byakuran? And that blond copycat guy looks like he is about to piss himself when he ran to Byakuran in the hallway!” 

“Suisen… don’t encourage Zakuro.” 

“Aww- you’re no fun, Iris!” Pouted the pink haired girl, “I will tell HIganbana that you didn’t record  the epic roasting session!”

The user of ice and fire grunted, “Don’t you dare, I am not having my insufferable brother whining about missing a good show… and then Tenjiku will join the fray.” 

“Are they really the oldest in our group?” Wondered Daisy. “Or the youngest heroes who made it to top 5 in golden age?”

“Last time I checked, they’re older and yes… they are still in top 5.” 

Byakuran liked talented individuals, but as proven by Zakuro, Higanbana and Tenjiku… brain wasn’t always a requirement, no matter what their academic report said.   

* * *

**Class 1-A**   


"Basically Midoriya-sensei told us he could beat the shit out of us, Quirkless or not." Ashido concluded with a shudder, "Damn, I-"   


"Don't be scared!" Yelled Inasa at the huddling group of traumatized students. 

Kaminari was trembling, "But I am scared... he is so scary!" 

"I am not, I will apologize like a man! But I am not scared at all!" 

"Kirishima dude... your chair is shaking." Tetsutetsu pointed out. 

In the other corner of the class Kendo was trying to coax Monoma out of his shell, "He isn't going to kill anyone, as a teacher he can't!" 

"...But-but.. of course he can't, but just in case... I won't get out of this armor!" How did Monoma get to borrow an armor from support dept was a mystery. 

"I think you can't escape with that on." 

Monoma promptly took the armor off of himself.

* * *

 

**Faculty Office**

“Survival instinct… at least now they learned that properly I think.” Aizawa grunted. 

Vlad King groaned, “Monoma got the worst of it.” 

“Just be thankful he didn’t get to any accident that make him Quirkless.” 

“I should? Is that even possible? Monoma don’t have any specific body part because his Quirk-” 

Byakuran chose to walk in at that very moment and looked at Vlad KIng dead in  the eye, “Appropriate amount of force in his cranium can do that, in fact... I recommend Monoma to include a helmet in his costume. I suspect because his Quirk is about mimicry and touch based, his brain part that deal with sensory is very susceptible because it affect his Quirk factor to change accordingly.”  

“Wha…” 

“A versatile Quirk that can copy other Quirk means, his body is malleable and in the same time not as sturdy against Quirk he copied.” 

Vlad King paled. 

“Considering how reliant he is to Quirk, it’s a wonder why he thinks he can win against someone who have nothing for him to copy.” Byakuran shook his head, “He seems to be the type of kid who won’t survive the field for long…” 

Then he turned his attention away from Vlad King, “Did your best to fix that kid… an attitude like that with dependent Quirk, he is a disaster to himself.” 

If you want to have an attitude like Byakuran, you also had to have power to back it up. Byakuran could afford being whimsical megalomaniac because he had the power of parallel world at his fingertips. 


	15. In which the Megalomaniac traumatize the Symbol of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even the ALL MIGHT is safe LOL

All Might for who knows why confronted him after one of his class and said, “Young Midoriya, I have been looking for an opportunity to chat with a talented lad like you and I hope you don’t mind to satisfy a curiosity of mine.” 

The hero was his childhood idol before his memory awakened, now though- he still think the guy did a good job and would give All Might a thumbs up for it but nothing more. “Sure~” Still, the guy could pick a better place than in front of a toilet. 

He cleared his throat, “Do you hate heroes? And if you do, may I know why?”

For the best hero of this age, All Might wasn’t particularly bright. “I don’t hate pro heroes, I have no reason to.” 

“But few years ago and a month ago you said-”

Byakuran interjected, “I will dislike it whenever  _ anyone _ being incompetent in their job.” He was a leader in all parallel worlds, he loved talent and hated incompetence.”And I will hate it when their failure almost kill someone who belongs to me.”

“You mean your friend, Young Bakugou.” 

He wasn’t really a friend but a toy, not that he was going to explain himself to All Might on subject of friendship. “As for my declaration… I believe as the number one hero you don’t concern yourself much beyond your duty to protect people that you have no idea about the negative influence heroic industry gave to the rest of society?” 

All Might looked really shocked and confused, because off course Heroic Industry was meant to protect people so what bad it could have done to society?

“This society is focused on Quirk and in the process limiting their potential. As if Quirk decide their place in life and they didn’t see beyond that, and the prejudice born from this evolution is just sickening.” Byakuran shook his head, “Then it gets to the point the humanity itself abandon their prospect for something greater with science, and all technology that’s not related to supporting Heroic Industry stagnated for the last two centuries.”

He smiled at the number one hero, “Do you know why a lot of scientist banned together to support me? Simply because they grow sick of supporting Heroic Industry, as if their role in the world is just supporting cast to your heroes.” 

“But… what about protecting people? It’s a noble cause.” 

“Indeed it is, but not everyone cares about being noble and yet society pressure those with suitable Quirk to follow the path their inborn power create for them and scorned those who fight against it.” He pointed at himself, “I am a prime example for that.”

“But you-”

“Yes, I am Quirkless and according to people around me when I was five my place is on the ground for them to feel superior about.” Byakuran giggled at this, as if it was a joke. “Unfortunately for them I never conform to societal belief that my lack of Quirk will stop me from anything, and it’s simply glorious whenever I get to prove them wrong.” 

All Might deflated, “So you did hold grudge?”

“Hm? I don’t… after all no one gets to put me down since I found myself Quirkless. They never succeed, and it’s always hilarious to see my classmates, teachers and adults flailed like headless chicken when they can’t put me in my supposed place.”

“Young Midoriya… that’s-” 

Byakuran beamed at him, “When it comes down to motivation, I am not so different from villains right? After all… I enjoy myself immensely from their misery ha ha ha!” He cleared his throat. “And my declaration? There’s nothing noble like in declaring independence of science from shackle of Quirked society…”

The number one hero looked at him in horror. 

“I just want to have fun, so I do what I am told I  _ can not _ do. So I will change the world and drag this Quirked society  _ kicking  _ and  _ screaming  _ to a new age because it brings me joy…”

All Might couldn’t look at Byakuran in the eye since their conversation, and Byakuran was pretty sure for some unknown reason the blond hero was freaked out by his personality. Nah- all in all it was interesting to see the number one hero’s reaction to his mere existence as outlier in this society. 

Now then- he looked forward to catch the guy in his shrunken form, preferably when the guy deflated like a balloon. He could almost taste the sweet-sweet… panic of All Might in scenario of Byakuran finding out about his secret. One way or another, All Might will be another addition to his assortment of toys.

* * *

 

**Afterward...**

“Have I ever told you that your personality is fucking terrifying and one of the worst I have ever seen Boss? In a completely different category than my asshole old man of course.” 

Byakuran smirked at his oldest general, “Oh my, what a potty mouth you have there, Higanbana. I thought you will learn better manner in Shiketsu, being a strict school and all.” Byakuran cooed. 

Higanbana just scoffed, “You think? That guy over there isn’t the personification of manner either and-” He snapped, “Oi! Tenjiku, stop drooling over yakitori on the grill!” 

“I can’t help it! Zakuro is an amazing cook!” 

Zakuro was snarling, “Why am I cooking for your minions, Deku?! Also- why the fuck number 3 Hawks and number 4 Dabi are your croneys?!” Then he slapped Tenjiku’s wandering hand, “That’s not done yet, bird brain!” Good lil’ Zakuro The Second, not caring he just hit number three hero in Japan. Well, he acted more like Tsunayoshi’s storm most of the time but Byakuran could see Zakuro in Bakugou too. 

Iris slid in beside Byakuran, “By the way Zakuro start answering to his flower name now, did he notice that?” 

Suisen was cackling, “He is quite a pushover, I think being exposed to Boss for most of his life make him extremely adaptable.” 

“...If he has a volume control, it would be great. He is as bad as Present Mic.” Grunted Daisy, as if he wasn’t feasting on delicacy supposed screaming bastard cooked. “Also, he refuse to cut down the paprica.” 

Zakuro heard that and yelled, “If you wanna be a hero, don’t be a picky eater you shit stain!” Then back to scolding the number three hero. “That one is still half-raw bird brain!” 

“Aww!” 

Byakuran couldn’t help but smile at his new funeral wreath generals, the world in his image had started to come together. 


	16. Two Kacchan is double the happiness, the Megalomaniac thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bakugou's defender everywhere in my story... just to prove I don't hate Katsuki, I swear.

Masaru always looked at his son every morning as if that would be the last sunrise he witness with his beloved son. He was always skittish and weak willed, as much as he loved Mitsuki he couldn’t deny her forcefulness was why he got married to her. Her strong presence was like a pillar in his life, his safety belt and compass in life. 

So he was half-relieved and half-terrified when Katsuki took after Mitsuki not only in looks but also personality. Well- most of Mitsuki’s personality, sometimes he wondered if mixing Mitsuki’s gene and his made Katsuki explosive not just in Quirk but also personality. Nowadays he was simply terrified because Katsuki had none of Mitsuki’s common sense, if Katsuki had any his son would stay the hell away from Izuku-kun. 

Scary Izuku-kun… or whatever alien that had taken over the sweet boy he used to know. The current Izuku might be planning to replace Katsuki with a robot and soon he would wake up and find his son talking in monotone and shooting laser from his eyes. So Masaru had taken a habit of hugging Katsuki to make sure his son was still made of flesh and blood. 

That morning, he had ambushed Katsuki when his son came back from morning training as usual. But much to his shock, not only Katsuki couldn’t dodge like usual, when he hugged Katsuki he felt cold metal instead of flesh underneath Katsuki’s sweatshirt. 

“What the fuck, old man?!” 

“AARRRRGH!!!” Masaru couldn’t help it, he just screamed like he had seen a devil. 

“Masaru?” Mitsuki ran from their kitchen, “What’s wrong?” 

Masaru sobbed hysterically, “Izuku-kun swapped Katsuki with a robot! His shoulder is stiff like steel!!!” 

Mitsuki slapped Katsuki’s back and she yelped in pain, “Aww! What the hell- he is really made of metal!” 

The fake Katsuki howled, “I am not a robot!!!” He took off his top and exposed some sort of metalic suit with springs on the joints. “Deku made this training suit! I don’t even ask for it! He put it on me and now I can’t move freely!” 

“You’re Katsuki?” 

“Of fucking course I  _ am _ Katsuki! What the hell is wrong with you?! Deku is a mad scientist not an alien, he live across our home, he doesn’t have to fucking kidnap me and swap me with robot!” 

Masaru wondered if Katsuki realized he just admitted Izuku-kun could kidnap him and no one would be wiser. He didn’t say it becayse Masaru was just happy his son was still human. 

“Yeah old man, I won’t let Deku modify my fucking body.” 

“Even if he give you a grenade arm?” Katsuki… looked like he was considering it for three seconds before howling. 

“Hell no.”

* * *

 

The next day, Bakugou household was awaken to a scene of two Katsuki fighting. Masaru promptly passed out while Mitsuki tackled both Katsuki. When Masaru wake up, it was easier than expected to tell the two Katsukis apart. 

“Sorry, sorry… I didn’t expect this bad tempered guy to try to kill me when he saw me!” Said the  _ obviously _ fake Katsuki. “But I am a generous guy, so I will forgive him.” 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! FUCKING CLONE!” 

“Me? I am Bakugou Katsuki, your everyday normal genius.” The arrogance didn't change but this Katsuki was traumatizingly cheerful.   


Masaru was about to have another mental breakdown when a very sheepish looking Izuku-kun knocked on their window and Mitsuki quickly let him inside. “Oh boooy… I am so sorry about the extra Katsuki, let me take him back.” 

“Yo, Yami my dear pal!” Chirped the not-Katsuki cheerfully.

Izuku just smiled at the not-Katsuki. “Let’s go back to the lab, Kacchan number 2.” 

“Me?” The boy pointed at himself, “Okay!” Then he followed Izuku-kun obediently like a chick following their mother. A few minutes later there was a lightshow coming out from Midoriya household and Katsuki number two disappeared forever. 

Katsuki was terrified even though he would rather die than admit it. Yet, he still asked when Izuku-kun came to play uninvited to their home as usual. “Deku, you useless fucker… where did you put that fake me?” 

“It’s not quite a  _ fake _ you… and I am just putting him back where he belong.” 

Masaru dropped the teacup he was carrying. 

“Masaru-jii, I didn’t kill the other Katsuki. I swear.” 

That didn’t make Masaru feel better, for all he knew the other Katsuki might be a living head inside a pickle jar by now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he imported Proto-Katsuki LOL and the title says why he did it.


	17. Megalomaniac in home world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was asked to write about the KHR universe... why not?

“You’re such in a good mood nowadays, I am quite scared of what cheer you up.” Was said out of the blue by Tsunayoshi. 

Byakuran’s hand on marshmallow bag he was holding froze, “My-my, Tsunayoshi-kun… for someone who incinerated me to ash before you can’t be scared of my mood!” 

The Vongola Boss gave Byakuran a look, “Please don’t remind me, and I think Yuni and I have all the right to be afraid of what’s going on in your head.” 

“Te he~” 

“That cute pose with sticked out tongue and wink doesn’t suit you.” Said the Vongola, shuddering. “It’s creepy.” 

This was coming from the guy who dragged mafia society kicking and screaming to the age of crime free, then throw tradition out of the window and not before announcing Vongola as a legal corporation. And he called Byakuran creepy… just what Tsunayoshi could fear in this world after taking on underground society with him and Yuni as backup? 

Maybe Reborn… but it was kinda given, the Sun Arcobaleno made sure his student fear him as some sort of ‘control’ so Tsunayoshi was never led astray by his power. Then again, his friend wasn’t the type that would get corrupted by power. He despised his own power with vengeance if not for how useful it was to protect his family. 

Which was understandable, none of the Great Skies asked for their power. They were chosen, they never get to choose. 

“By the way, did you really dismiss your father from his office?” Byakuran quirked an eyebrow, “I thought you have no authority to do that to CEDEF?” 

Tsunayoshi huffed, “Which is why I replace it with Foundation, it’s redundant to have two organizations to keep Vongola in check in independent standpoint.”  

Wow- this was why Tsunayoshi could be so scary. He had burned his father’s lifetime achievement to incinerator and not look back. “How cruel of you to your father.” 

“I don’t want him in the office during my reign, and I didn’t throw his subordinates to the wolves… I integrate them to Foundation. Well… Kyouya try to kill me for that but he agree to accept the competent ones he like and I put the rest under Haru and Kyoko’s intel squad.” 

Well, it explained the bruise peeking out from Tsunayoshi’s sleeve. Why this guy let his own guardian beat him up was a mystery even to Byakuran, his general would never dream touching a hair in his head without his permission. 

And Yuni… well, not even Verde or Viper of Arcobaleno would have a heart to hurt her. 

So in conclusion, Tsunayoshi was the only Great Sky who was knocked around by his guardians. 

“So, your attempt in distracting me aside… it gets me even more worried of what you’re hiding.” 

He was still as sharp as ever, if Byakuran didn’t know he’d think Tsunayoshi could read mind like Yuni. Looking at the window, Byakuran made his bid of freedom and threw himself off of the third floor of Tsunayoshi’s office.

* * *

 

**Millefiore's HQ**

It was so worth it, even if by the next day Kikyo placed a bill on top his paperwork. Vongola family send them a bill for the window and another for almost giving their boss a heart attack. 

“...Tsunayoshi forgot I can fly?” Granted- Byakuran made a show to land on the pond below instead of flying. Oh- that was why Hibari Kyoya also send a bill to replace koi fish in said pond. His eyes bulged at the number, it seemed he just killed Hibari’s kohaku koi fishes with his free fall. 

“...Did Tsunayoshi’s cloud fill his pond with fish that cost a few thousand euro for each? What a madness… I’d rather make marshmallow pond!” 

Kikyo just smiled, “Sure Byakuran-sama, that’s a madness of his own class too.” 

“While the cost is no problem, I don’t feel like paying Tsunayoshi’s cloud this much over a couple of fish.” It was the matter of principle! 

“...You’d better pay him back, Sir. I don’t think Vongola Decimo will appreciate it if you anger his Cloud Guardian enough to storm our office when he has better things for Hibari Kyouya to work on.” Kikyou said smoothly.

Byakuran pouted, “Meanie.” 

“My apologies Byakuran-sama, but I am not the one who decide to jump to a pond full of expensive koi.” Said Kikyou without a shred of sympathy. "Which is much better he is just asking for compensation in cash, the other time when Byakuran-sama ran to his pet bird when flying was much more grave. It's only by Vongola Decimo's intervention you didn't lose a limb as compensation.   


...Kikyou was being a bit too cheeky nowadays, he used to be so obedient. Oh well, the secret of another him in a world of pro heroes and villain was still safe. He’d better avoid Tsunayoshi and Yuni for a while. 


	18. The Megalomaniac's Minion explain his creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The straightlaced Iida shouldn't try to talk sense to Izuku's minion, and welcome to the cult- or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update for so long but at last it happens!

Midoriya Izuku was an anomaly in UA High School, from his status as a Quirkless individual to his extremely young age to his position as a faculty member of UA. Management course students were desperate to gain his favor and Support Department was in awe of him. Tenya supposed hero course student respected him as their teacher however… 

There was a  _ but _ in their mind when it comes to Midoriya Izuku. 

Which Tenya himself was not an exception no matter how hard he tried to be professional about it. After all, you couldn’t help but wary towards someone who openly announce his ambition to end your career in a few years. 

When he confronted Shinsho and Todoroki about this, wondering how did they get so close to someone who want to destroy their dream and unbothered by Midoriya’s ambition. 

“Midoriya also said a lot of things, such as reducing villainy rate to zero.” Shinshou pointed out. 

“Pro heroes becoming an obsolete profession is the aftereffect and not Midoriya-sensei’s purpose.” Added Todoroki. “Besides… even if pro hero as an occupation doesn’t exist, it means the world is a more peaceful place.” 

And that wasn’t a bad outcome on itself. 

Tenya stared at them in disbelief, “But your dream to be a pro hero…” It would end before it bear fruit if the deadline Midoriya set was to be believed. 

Todoroki slurped his soba without care, “So?” 

“Don’t you care at all?” He asked almost desperately. “Your brother and father are heroes!” 

The bicolor haired boy finished chewing before speaking again. “So? I am not so worried about them out of the job… Endeavor have enough money for him to live well until he croaked.” Tenya sputtered at Todoroki’s crude remark about his own father. “And… Touya-nii have his concert hall and tattoo parlor.” 

So his family was all  _ set _ in case Midoriya made his words a reality. 

But- did Todoroki care at all about his dream?

“Sure… I want to be a hero like All Might too.” Shinshou who was sitting beside him nodded sagely. “But it doesn’t mean I have to be specifically be a pro hero with license to be someone good at saving others…” 

“True.” Shinshou chimed in. “I am opening a no kill cat shelter and cat cafes…” 

THen- what the hell are you doing in UA?! 

“My old man can’t deal with his son telling him no and it less trouble to follow whatever he say until Midoriya turn his world upside down in a few years.” Todoroki confessed innocently, as if he didn’t just slap all hero students working to achieve their dream everywhere. 

Shinshou wasn’t any better. “Sure I want to help people… well- more cat than people but why I am here is because I am a petty bastard, people said I can’t be here because my Quirk is villainous so I make it my life mission to prove them wrong and hero course is the best place to learn saving people-cat business… it also helps Aizawa-sensei is the one teaching.” He pointed out. 

“Just because…” Tenya was trembling with both indignation and shock. 

Shinshou was still munching on his cat shaped onigiri. “Perhaps it’s lame… but the guy who get your pants on fire at the moment also run on the same fuel, Iida.” 

Huh? 

“Our society says he is not worth anything because he doesn’t have a Quirk and now… almost everyone in the industry act like he is going to bring the end of the world as we know it instead of thinking… what the world that didn’t need heroes anymore means.” 

Someone without a Quirk couldn’t become a pro hero and yet… 

“And yet…” Shinshou continued as if reading his mind, “Prejudiced folks act like he is the villain but the truth is at worst, Midoriya-sensei is an anomaly and he is ambitious enough to aim for true peace no hero dare to claim.” 

Not even All Might, the Symbol of Peace dared to make the same promise. 

“So what does that says about our society?” Todoroki wondered. “Are we going to daydream of hero-villain world forever? Then perhaps… it’s time for us to wake up.” He smirked, “My old man certainly should…” 

“Todoroki-kun?” 

“I pray for that time to come soon, before… more and more pro heroes lost in this daydream like Endeavor.” 

Tenya went home that day with so many things in his mind and his chest chokeful with suffocating emotion from his conversation with Todoroki and Shinshou. He found himself start seeing…  _ truth _ in what they told him. That Midoriya was perhaps… 

That night, Tenya couldn’t look at anyone in his family in  the eye. He felt like he had betrayed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- no Byakuran/Izuku in this chap. What a miracle...   
> Basically, this chapter shows how they woke others up from the nonsense Quirked society impose on them. Who is a better target than Iida right?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah- this isn't going to be evil vs good or anything like that. Just Byakuran screwing with everyone


End file.
